Rivalry and Love
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Hibiki and Minako are back! In a new adventure with a squad from the leaf village, the two sand shinobi will have to find out that their relyment on each other may need to be bigger than expected. OC'S !
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming to speak with me on such short notice, Yama." Tsunade said with smile.

Yama nodded. "What is it you need, Lady Tsunade?"

"Well, there is a couple from Sunagakure that is coming here."

"Couple?"

"Well, they are a couple, but they are also Jounins who work in a pair." Tsunade explained.

Yama nodded as he leaned against the wall. "So, what? You need me to look after them or something?"

"They are both sixteen, almost seventeen. They are extremely important guests to the leaf village. I asked for their help in an upcoming mission."

"I don't get where I come in..?"

"I am sending you, your squad, and them on this mission."

"Wha? I was never told about a mission!"

"You are now. It's an A rank, so that is why I needed these two sand shinobi."

"W-well, who are they?"

"Uma Minako, and Hiroshimo Hibiki."

"Uma? But isn't that-"

"No. She is not a monster like she was before. This man seems to be able to control her from slipping into insanity."

"Oh, well... that's good then." Yama said nervously.

"Yes. So, I have a place set up for them; I need you to meet them at the gates, they should be here any time now."

"What is this A rank mission anyway? And why would you choose my group?"

"They all just became chunins, I figured it'd be a good start for them. The mission I will speak about to all of you once they get here."

Yama nodded in understanding. "Alright, I get it."

Tsunade nodded. "So, gather up your team, explain to them what is going on while you wait for these sand shinobi."

"Yes, Tsunade." Yama answered as he bowed and walked out.

_'Wonderful... Keiko may not like this..._' Yama thought bitterly.

On his way out of the Hokage's office, he saw Kazuko talking with one of the villagers.

"Hey, Kazuko!" Yama called.

Kazuko looked up and smiled. He said bye to the villager before walking over to Yama. "Yama-sensai, morning." He greeted with a smirk. "Surprised you don't have Keiko hangin' off of yeah!"

Yama rolled his eyes. "Do you know where Satomi and Keiko are?"

Kazuko thought for a moment. "I saw Satomi training a while ago, and based on the time, Keiko is probably in bed; thought you'd know your own girlfriend better."

Yama sighed deeply. "Can you gather them up and meet me at the gates?"

"Hm? Why?"

"There are two villagers from the sand that are coming. We have been asked to meet them on their arrival and are going on a mission with them tomorrow."

"What is the mission?" Kazuko asked as he raised a brow at his sensai.

"I-I don't know yet... we have to wait for the sand shinobi to get here..."

Kazuko laughed. "Alright, sir. I'll see in you in a few minutes."

"Hurry, Kazuko."

Kazuko nodded before running off to the training grounds. As expected, Satomi was there training as hard as ever. "Yo, Satomi! Yama needs us at the gates! I'm going to wake up Keiko, so meet me there asap!" Before Satomi could respond, Kazuko was out of sight.

Kazuko jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he reached Keiko's apartment. He knocked heavily on the door waiting for an answer. "Keiko? Keiko get up!" He called impatiently. When there was no answer, Kazuko reached for the hidden spare key Keiko kept hidden behind her mailbox and unlocked the door to let himself him.

He sighed at the condition of her home. When he reached her bedroom, he saw her sprawled out on her bed, basically half off of it.

"Keiko..." Kazuko called. She stirred. "Keiko!" He yelled louder, kicking her foot with his own.

Keiko stirred slightly and suddenly kicked her foot out at Kazuko. "Go away!" She mumbled and flopped over on her back.

Kazuko sighed deeply. "We have to go, Hokage's orders... we need to meet Yama at the gates."

"Noooo..." Keiko held the 'o', and took a quick breath before continuing her drawn out no.

Kazuko bent over to grab a pillow and whipped it at Keiko. "Stop being a baby and get up!"

"I am not pregnant." Keiko muttered and rolled over once again.

Kazuko growled as he pulled the blankets off of Keiko and took away her pillows.

"I don't care!" Keiko grumbled.

Kazuko reached for Keiko's ankles and pulled her off the bed, her body hitting the floor with a loud 'thump'. "Care now?"

"No."

Kazuko gave up and walked out. "Fine, I'll just tell Yama to hold off the ramen party!"

"Huh?" Keiko sat up with widened eyes. "When? What? Where? Wait - I didn't hear about _any_ sort of party."

Kazuko stopped in the doorway and shrugged with his back still to Keiko. "Well, it was planned for later, a surprise for Satomi's birthday."

"Birthday? Bleh." Keiko fell back onto her back and closed her eyes. "Wake me at the Ramen part."

"It's all free Ramen, payed by Yama, and that's all the birthday is..."

"Whatever." Keiko stood up, still in her pajama's and said, "Let's go." She walked out of her room and began to leave the apartment.

"Get dressed, idiot."

"Satomi wouldn't care."

"Would you want Yama to see you like that?" Kazuko asked, snickering.

Keiko over looked herself, and found that she was decently dressed for someone in their pajama's. "Let's go!" Keiko left her apartment and began to head down the stairs to the right.

As the two headed toward the Ramen shop, Kazuko grabbed Keiko's shoulders and began to lead her toward the gate where Yama and Satomi were already waiting.

"With great difficulty and lies, that Yama-sensai will have to pay for later, I brought her!" Kazuko annouced with a chippy grin.

"In her pajama's?" Yama asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Whaaa...? Kazuko..." Keiko turned to glare at her friend. "What's going on here? No Ramen party?"

"Ramen party?" Yama echoed, confused.

"Yama-sensai, after the mission, take Keiko out on a date for Ramen, kay?" Kazuko stated. "Anyway, I told you already. Mission, orders, blah, blah... blah."

"Huh?" Keiko asked confused.

Yama sighed. "Lady Tsunde has a mission for us. We have to wait for two important visitors from Suna, and then will have to go back and see Lady Tsunade..."

"Whatever." Keiko said and sat on a rock beside the gate.

"Shouldn't you go and get dressed?" Satomi asked. "They are important guests."

Keiko shrugged it off and yawned. "I'll get dressed later."

Meanwhile, those who walked by and gave Keiko weird looks were returned with a snarl and a laugh from Keiko.

A little bit before the entrance of the leaf village gate, the two special guests, Minako and Hibiki, were strolling along.

"Ugh... I don't want to go here..." Minako pouted. "It's too lively..." She mumbled looking at all the green.

"Can't stand it?" Hibiki asked and laughed.

Minako looked over at Hibiki. "I can if I must... but it's annoying..."

"You'll be fine."

Minako sighed. "Yeah... so what is this mission we have to do anyway, any idea? I never remember the Kazekage telling us..."

"The leaf village needs our help to rescue a jounin that was kidnapped during a seperate mission. His location is in the Fountain Village, which is about half a week's journey. Including the fact that we to find out his location in the village and get past all the guards without drawing too much attention." Hibiki coughed. "That means no tearing peoples heads off."

Minako turned her gaze to the ground. "Yeah yeah... I know... you just better make sure you keep a close eye on me then."

"Already am." Hibiki smirked.

Minako smiled. "I'm just glad all those cuts are healed from our last mission!"

"Me too." Hibiki nodded in agreement.

Minako looked up to see the gates. "Ugh, we're here..." She growled.

"I'm guessing that's our welcome party?" Hibiki waved at those standing around the gates who looked as if they were waiting for others.

Yama smiled warmly at the two entering the gates. "You must be Hibiki and Minako?"

"Unfortunately..." Minako mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep her eyes off of the busy looking people.

"Hi! I'm Keiko, and yes I am still in my pajama's." Keiko said and held out her hand to shake theirs.

Minako looked up at Keiko and frowned. "Nice hair... seems you didn't brush it either..."

"Not today I didn't." Keiko turned to growl at Kazuko.

"Ahhhh... I cannot be held responsible for your appearance!" Kazuko stated, blushing.

"It's Yama's fault." Keiko passed it off and shrugged.

"M-Me? I was just following orders!" Yama stated, baffled.

"What a lovely group you are..." Minako stated with a snicker.

"Whom we're going to treat kindly." Hibiki stated and touched Minako's arm gently.

Minako sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know..."

"So, are we going to just stand around then?" Kazuko asked Yama.

Yama shook his head. "I was told to bring all of us to Lady Tsunade once you arrived."

"Oh joy..." Minako mumbled as she looked over at Hibiki.

Hibiki leaned over so that his mouth was by Minako's ear and whispered, "Be happy about it; she's the Hokage."

Keiko simply laughed. "This is going to be interesting."

"Let's just go." Yama stated as he lead the group to the Hokage's office.

"Good morning, Hiroshimo and Uma." Tsunade greeted.

Minako leaned against a wall with her arms crossed. "Hi."

"I'm glad you were able to make it here unharmed."

"I would have killed anyone who tired to hurt us..." Minako mumbled, irritated.

"Good thing she didn't murder me because of my inproper greeting." Keiko laughed.

Minako looked over at Keiko and growled. "I don't have to put that off, you know!"

Hibiki walked across the room and held Minako's face in his hands while he kissed her softly. "I said kindly." Hibiki whispered.

Minako sighed deeply as she calmed down, glaring at Keiko before looking at the ground. "S-sorry..." She mumbled.

"Hm... good thing you're around, Hiroshimo." Tsunade said with a laugh.

"So, what is the mission?" Yama asked, changing the topic.

"Oh yes. Basically I am sending you to rescue Amino Hilma from the Fountain Village."

"Fountin Village? But that is so far away!" Kazuko complained.

"I am aware..."

"Well, why do we need them?" Kazuko asked point toward Hibiki and Minako.

"Minako excells at fighting, and Hibiki with battle strategy." Tsunade explained.

"Heh... so what are all you guys anyway? Based on your group, you are either Genins or Chunins." Minako stated with a smirk.

"We were late getting into the academy, I'd have you know!" Keiko stated, pointing her finger in Minako's face.

Yama walked over and placed a hand on Keiko's shoulder. "Would you calm down?" He asked before whispering, "Even though that guy can calm Minako, I don't wanna risk making her mad."

"What's wrong with her? Anger issues er somethin'?" Keiko shrugged.

Minako overheard Keiko and glared. "I do not have anger issues!"

"Minako Uma, calm down." Tsunade ordered.

Minako growled as she whispered to Hibiki, "I am going to kill that girl."

"That's why it's called self-control." Hibiki whispered and smiled gently at Minako.

Minako blushed at Hibiki. "You know I don't have very much of that..." She whispered.

"It isn't an easy thing to achieve." Hibiki said and gently caressed Minako's cheek.

Keiko back stepped and leaned over to Yama and whispered, "You're never like that with me."

Yama rolled his eyes. "Um... sorry?"

"Come on?" Keiko frowned. "You know, he controls her easily by feminine manipulation. Loving her to get the reaction he wants."

Yama laughed. "Well, last I checked, I'm not that guy... so I don't get why you are comparing him to me..."

"Because I love you?" Keiko pouted.

Yama laughed again as he kissed Keiko gently. "What does he have to do with you loving me?"

"The way he treats her...n' stuff." Keiko shrugged.

"If you are all done with your love... I would like to finish." Tsunade hissed.

"S-sorry, Lady Tsunade." Yama apologized as he bowed slightly.

"Heh, I was okay with it..." Minako mumbled to Hibiki with a giggle.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama." Hibiki bowed respectfully. "I just can't help how beautiful she is."

Keiko leaned against Yama and sighed longingly with her wrist against her forehead.

Minako blushed at Hibiki's comment as she leaned on his shoulder.

Yama facepalmed himself as he turned his attention back to Tsunade.

"I want the six of you to meet at the gates first thing in the morning to set out. Your mission is to save Amino undetected and return home safely. Hibiki and Yama are the leaders to this mission."

Minako giggled. "Heh... my Hibiki is a leader." She purred in his ear.

"My Yama is the leader." Keiko stated.

"Why can't I be the leader?" Satomi chipped in.

"Because you're a chunin..." Kazuko stated dully.

"I could've been a jounin by now if it weren't for my family." Satomi stated and frowned.

Kazuko ignored Satomi as he turned to face Yama. "Well, if that is all, I'm leaving, see yeah!"

Minako tugged on Hibiki's arm. "C-Can we go too?"

Yama looked over at Hibki and Minako. "There is a place set up for you two to share, if you follow me, I can lead you there."

"We would appreciate that." Hibiki replied with a smile.

Yama smiled warmly as he lead Hibiki and Minako out of the Hokage's building and to a small apartment.

"You will be staying here tonight, and when you return from the mission if you feel too drained to go right back home, you can stay here for however long you need." Yama explained.

Minako smiled at Yama before turning to Hibiki. "I call the bed!" She rushed into the apartment and flopped down on the bed, letting out a sigh of relaxation. "Hibiki come join me!" Minako called from the bedroom.

"Ah, Hibiki..." Yama asked. "Minako, is stable... right? She scares me..."

"For me." Hibiki smirked as he went over to the bed and sat down to take off his shoes. "She still has a lot to work on and she is getting there." Hibiki turned to kiss Minako quickly. "My kiss is like a neutralizer to her."

Minako buried her face into a pillow. "Stop!" She mumbled, embaressed.

Yama scratched the back of his head. "I get it... no wonder Keiko is mad at me..."

"Every relationship is different." Hibiki shrugged. "Mine just tends to be with a girl who can easily snap like that, so I have to be sure to keep her calm."

Yama laughed nervously. "Yeah, and mine is with a girl who is still mad over the fact that she doesn't remember much 'bout me..."

"Be more affectionate and make your care known to her, it works greatly." Hibiki said and turned to Minako. "Huh, darling?"

"Gaaah!" Minako groaned from in her pillow. "Stop making me blush!"

Yama stood wide eyed at the couple. "I just think it's amazing that you could... tame... Minako."

Minako snapped her head up from the pillow to glare at Yama. "I'm not an animal."

Yama stepped back with his hands up in defense. "I know that! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Hibiki shrugged. "I tamed her and she rescued me."

Minako smiled and threw her arms around Hibiki while nodding to Yama. "It's true!"

"And she's way different than any other girl I've met. For some reason some of my tricks don't work on her." Hibiki laughed. "But I do know how to take her breath away." Hibiki turned and touched his lips to Minako's while looking deeply into her eyes, his arm snaking around her middle and pulling her into his lap.

Minako pulled away from Hibiki looking dazed as she hugged him tightly.

Yama stood awkwardly at the doorway. "Maybe I should take some tips from you two..."

Hibiki pushed Minako back onto the bed and stood up. "Well, it's been a few days since I've had my time to sleep, so if you wouldn't mind..." Hibiki yawned and streched. "Minako should get some rest too."

Minako shook her head. "I can't!" She pouted.

"I'll be here while you sleep." Hibiki murmured.

Minako still shook her head childishly.

"Well, I see you are going to ah... well, nevermind... I'll just go..." Yama said as he walked off closing the door behind him.

"I refuse to sleep." Minako told Hibiki stubbornly.

Hibiki sighed and climbed back into the bed, holding Minako closely to his body. "You will." He whispered and closed his eyes. "And you must.."

Minako cudled up against Hibiki. "I'll lay here... but wont sleep." She told him with an unexpected yawn.

"You'll eventually fall asleep." Hibiki said and yawned as well.

Minako had already fallen asleep before she could even hear the last thing Hibiki had said.

"Have a good sleep." Hibiki murmured before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay~ New OC story! This is combined with "Torn Love" (that we didn't finish yet) and "A mission within a mission?" My sis and I love Hibiki and Minako so much that we are going to make lots of stories with them and other OC's we have :3<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

"You coming?" Keiko shouted from the bottom of the stairs from where Minako and Hibiki's temporary living space was.

Yama walked down the stairs and chuckled at Keiko's appearance. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Man, you were taking _forever_!" Keiko groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even realize you followed me. And I was ah, just talking with them." Yama explained.

"Why so long? Someone owes me a Ramen party, remember?" Keiko pouted.

Yama reached the bottom of the stairs and stared blankly at Keiko. "I still don't even know what that is..."

"Kazuko said that it was Satomi's birthday and that a Ramen party was on you.. you know, when people as a group go to the Ramen shop and we eat _ramen?"_

Yama sighed deeply. "Satomi's birthday is not today. Kazuko lied to get you out of the house, but if you want Ramen I can take you to get some now, but then I have to go, I have work to do before the mission tomorrow."

"Firstly, I know that it isn't Satomi's birthday now!" Keiko stated and placed her hands on her hips. "And secondly, more paperwork?"

Yama shrugged. "There is a lot of work that comes along with being a Jounin..."

"I'd hate to have your job!" Keiko spat.

Yama stepped forward and leaned down closer to Keiko's face. "You'll have my job one day."

"...Nu-uh." Keiko said and looked away, trying to surpress a blush.

Yama kissed Keiko's cheek before standing properly. "So, you want ramen or not? 'Cause I have lots of work to do."

"You think they'll allow me in?" Keiko laughed and waved her hands at her clothing.

Yama laughed at Keiko. "Remember that Naruto is their top customer... I think they can handle the way you're dressed."

"They love Naruto...but me on the other hand..." Keiko laughed and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't think I will give them any more of a better impression."

"Do you want me to just go buy it and bring it to you then?"

"Do as you wish." Keiko shrugged.

"What's wrong? Too early for you?" Yama teased.

"No." Keiko whispered and turned around to start walking in no particular direction.

"Alright well, I guess you don't want any ramen..." Yama stated with a sigh as he turned to go back home to do paperwork.

Keiko looked back over her shoulder and frowned. "Yama!" She groaned and turned to run back. Before Yama could turn around, Keiko jumped and hung onto Yama's back.

"Ugh- Hey! Wh-what are you doing, Keiko?" Yama asked trying to stable himself.

"I do want Ramen." Keiko stated.

Yama laughed as he helped Keiko slip off of him. "Well, do you mind if you take it to my place? I seriously have a lot of work I have to do before our mission tomorrow."

"Fine...so I'm getting it then?" Keiko asked in confusion.

Yama smiled warmly. "No, I'll buy it for you."

"Alrighty?" Keiko said and sighed. "I'll meet you back at your place than?"

Yama nodded. "Yep, if you want to let yourself in, I can give you the keys."

"Okie dokie!" Keiko said and took the keys that Yama had and began to jog towards Yama's apartment building. "Don't be too long!" Keiko giggled.

Minako sat straight up in bed, just barely being able to hold back her tears. She exhaled deeply as she leaned against the bedpost. Her eyes drifted toward Hbiki and she smiled. "He looks so cute when he sleeps." She whispered out loud as she let her hand gently stroke his cheek. Hibiki stirred but remained asleep. With another deep sigh, Minako pulled off her headband and walked out into the village.

"Damn sun.." She mumbled, shielding her eyes from the light.

Suddenly Minako heard footsteps coming closer toward her at a fast pace, before she could even see who it was, the person knocked the two of them to the dirt. Minako rubbed her forehead as she looked over to see the girl named 'Keiko'.

"What the hell? You don't go knocking people over!" Minako yelled, irritated.

"Yeah, well! I'm trying to get somewhere quickly! You should be watching where you're going as well...M-Minako!" Keiko glared as she quickly got to her feet and dusted herself off.

Minako followed Keiko's actions as she stood, also dusting herself off. "I'm on the side of the road-thing! You should be on the road if you're going to run so blindly!" Minako yelled back.

"Shut up...I have a place to be." Keiko sighed. "This is my village, you should treat your host better." Keiko began to start jogging towards Yama's apartment when Minako grabbed her wrist and pulled her back throwing her to the ground.

"A host? What the hell is your definition of a host? Your dumbass boyfriend is more of a host than you are!" Minako smirked at the look that was now covering Keiko's face.

"At least Yama isn't a psycho!" Keiko growled.

Minako's eyes sparked with anger as she bent over and pulled Keiko up by her collar. "Do you even know who the hell I am!" She yelled, feeling herself slipping.

"Not really, I don't care." Keiko shrugged.

Minako growled. "Maybe you should do a little bit more caring and think before you act!"

"You think so, huh?" Keiko pushed herself away from Minako. "Maybe you should eat my dust!" Keiko laughed and began to run off to Yama's apartment.

Minako sighed deeply as a snicker left her lips. "That girl needs to look up on the Uma clan..." Minako took off after Keiko and in seconds caught up with her, quickly pushing her against a wall, pinning her with her arm. "Clearly you don't listen in history class..." Minako hissed.

"Clearly you don't listen to your mother." Keiko said and pushed Minako away from her.

Minako had enough as her hands wrapped around Keiko's neck. "Do **not** speak to me about my mother!" She was no longer stable as she pulled away one of her hands to grab a kunai out of her pouch.

Hibiki stirred from his sleep back at the apartment, feeling uneasy about something. When he looked to his right, Minako was no longer on the bed, nor was she anywhere in the house. He scratched his head as he moved to the apartments exit and walked out onto the balcony. He yawned as he stretched his arms behind his head, looking around at the people walking by. He noticed that a group of people had accumilated at one spot, and when he cranned his neck to see what was going on, he sighed. Without any shirt or shoes, Hibiki jumped over the railing and lightly jogged to the scene. When he pushed past the people, he noticed that Minako was shaking, kunai steady in her hand as she went to plunge it into Keiko's neck; but before it hit the girl, Hibiki reached out and grabbed Minako's wrist.

Hibiki cleared his throat. "What're you doing?" He asked casually.

Keiko's eyes were wide with fear as she tried to remain calm.

Minako's head snapped in Hibiki's direction, her mind still unstable she answered, "What does it look like!"

"Please, don't." Hibiki's eyes were filled with worry as he looked down at Minako.

Minako looked confused as her grip losened on Keiko, letting her go completely as she turned to face Hibiki. "S-she..." Minako lowered her head in shame.

"Some people will bother you, say things they shouldn't, and even provoke you; but I know that you can have self-control over your insanity." Hibiki pulled Minako in closely and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Keiko gripped her shirt by her heart as it pounded fiercely. "She...She's a monster!" Keiko growled. "That's what you do when I'm showing you kindness?" Keiko asked and stood to her feet, her knee's shaking. '_This should make her angry! No way is she going to make me look like a fool!_'

Minako buried her face against Hibiki's chest as her nails dug into his arms. _'Hibiki is crazy! I have no self-control_!' She growled out loud as she tried to keep herself from going to attack Keiko once again.

Hibiki bent his face down and whispered into Minako's ear, "Take it out on me if you have to."

Minako looked up at Hibiki with widened eyes. "A-are you crazy? Y-You know I can't ever do that!"

"I'd rather you hurt me than someone else." Hibiki murmured and looked back up at Keiko. "You should watch what you say." Hibiki stated.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Keiko crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm definitely not letting this monster off the hook!"

Minako's nails dug deeper into Hibiki's arms. "Y-You'd think someone older than myself... would be more mature than you..." She stated, before clenching her jaw.

"I'd be able to beat you anyday!" Keiko growled angrily. "You don't even deserve Hibiki!"

Minako snapped as she pulled from Hibiki and lunged at Keiko; her eyes wide with hate as she tackled Keiko to the ground.

Hibiki moved quickly and pulled Minako off of Keiko before any serious damage could be done. "Minako! Stop." Hibiki commanded.

Minako struggled in Hibiki's hold, despretly trying to escape. "Dammit!" She screamed.

"Minako! Please." Hibiki whispered as he held her body against his, his hands clasped over Minako's eyes with his forehead to the back of her head. "Please, stop." He whispered.

Minako's breathing calmed as her body relaxed until she felt tired once again. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, feeling stupid.

Hibiki turned Minako in his arms and held her tightly once again. "See, you do have a bit of self-control." Hibiki smiled gently as his hand caressed Minako's cheek. His thumb lightly traced over her bottom lip as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

'_Oh, please! ...How come Yama can't treat me like that?' _Keiko frowned as she climbed to her feet once again and dusted herself off.

"I only have control if you help me... so it's not really my control..." Minako murmered shamefully.

"Of course it is. I may help, but you have a choice to allow me or not and that is the beginning to self-control." Hibiki laughed softly and replaced his thumb with his lips.

Yama who had just gotten back from the Ramen shop, noticed a group of people surounded around a wall of a building. Curiosity overwhelmed him as he pushed past to see Hibiki, shirtless and shoeless kissing Minako, while his girlfriend stood angrily by a wall.

"What's goin' on?" Yama asked awkwardly.

"I don't see how Hibiki can love that...that...I wouldn't even call her human!" Keiko shook her head in disgust.

Minako sighed deeply as she buried her head against Hibiki's chest again. "C-can we go... now?" She asked Hibiki, shame washing over her again.

"Wh-what? Keiko, what have you done this time?" Yama asked with a sigh, quickly clueing in by Keiko's tone that she started a fight.

Hibiki sighed and nodded. "I think we should." He laughed and began to lead Minako away. "And maybe I should put on a shirt, too many people are looking at me." Hibiki's eye twitched as they moved through the crowd.

"That's right! Keep walking!" Keiko called after Minako.

Minako ignored Keiko and sighed deeply; normally she would have laughed at Hibiki's comment, but something Keiko said was now bothering her.

Yama grabbed Keiko's arm and began pulling her away. "Oh man..." He mumbled with a sigh.

"I don't like...it." Keiko growled as she reluctantly followed Yama.

Yama finally got to his place and pushed Keiko down onto the couch to look over her. "Your throat has hand marks on it... what did you do to piss Minako off so bad?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen to fetch some ice.

"I was simply running here and we accidentally bumped into each other, but hen she made a big deal out of it, so I made a big deal out of it." Keiko sighed. "Did you know that Minako Uma is a _very_ fast runner?" She asked casually.

Yama returned with some ice and placed it on Keiko's neck. "I know a lot about Minako Uma. So I know it doesn't take a lot to anger her. And the Uma clan, are the fastest shinobi in history." Yama sighed. "Knowing you, you probably used words and phrases that drove her to insanity. Did monster, mother or anything about Hibiki leave your mouth?"

Keiko looked blankly at Yama. "What kind of question is that? What do you think?" Keiko tried to play it off as she sat more comfortably on the couch with the ice to her neck.

Yama laughed. "No wonder she tried to kill you. Her mother is her everything; her mother died giving birth, and she was called a monster all her life, and well, clearly she loves Hibiki, so that reason is obvious."

"Who cares? I don't like her." Keiko looked away from Yama with sadness and leaned her head against the back of the couch. "Why do you even care who I get into a fight with?"

Yama sighed deeply. "Normally I don't but if Hibiki hadn't been there, I'm positve Minako wouldn't have thought twice about killing you. Keiko," Yama reached out to touch Keiko's cheek. "I've already lost you once, I don't ever want to lose you again."

Keiko pulled her face away. "You don't think I could've defended myself?"

Yama sighed again as he pulled himself onto the couch and began to shuffle through papers. "Yeah, you could, but not forever. Minako is already screwed up brain wise, there is a possibility that she could either escape, or be uneffected by your Genjutsu."

"My genjutsu is very strong. Have you not forgotten about my clan?" Keiko asked. "Do you not remember that my clan is one of the strongest genjutsu clan users?" Keiko let out a frustrated sigh and slumped in her seat. "Did you get the ramen?"

Without looking away from his paperwork, Yama reached over into the bag he had brought home and handed a bowl of hot ramen to Keiko. "Will yeah stop complainin' now?" He teased.

"I'm not hungry." Keiko said and stuck her nose in the air.

Yama shrugged. "Fine, more for me."

Keiko narrowed her eyes at Yama and reached over to quickly to pull the bowl from his hand. "Thank you." She muttered under her breath and slowly began to eat.

Yama chuckled as he lifted his pen. "No problem, Keiko."

"I don't mind Hibiki as much, but why does Minako have to be on our team?" Keiko pouted.

Yama shrugged. "I think it's cause Hibiki refuses to go anywhere without her after a mission they had a while ago..."

"Why does he even like her?" Keiko muttered under her breath, hoping Yama hadn't heard her.

Yama sighed. "Don't want me anymore?" He joked.

"I wish you would act like you care for me more." She whispered, really hoping he hadn't heard her this time.

Yama frowned at his paperwork, pretending he hadn't heard Keiko.

"T...This is good." Keiko whispered as she began to eat her ramen faster.

Yama nodded. "It always is there."

Keiko nodded in agreement. "Can I just not go on the mission?"

Yama put his pen down and turned to look at Keiko. "I wish I could say no, but you do. Why don't you want to? If you keep away from Minako, you wont have to worry about her."

"I-It's not that." Keiko looked away and took another bite of her ramen.

"Then what, why are you not wanting to go?"

Keiko shook her head, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

Yama leaned closer to Keiko, his eyes locking with hers. "Tell me."

"No." Keiko muttered.

"Why not?"

"You don't really care."

"If I didn't care, would I really be bothering you about it when I have paperwork sitting right over there?" He asked gesturing toward the table.

"Then why don't you do it? You're only asking because you feel you need to."

Yama shook his head. "Why do you always have to be like that, Keiko? I do care, so why do you think otherwise?"

Keiko lowered her head and brought more noodles into her mouth, hoping that her mouth shoved full would make him stop asking questions. Yama took the hint and moved away back down to his paperwork.

"Well, whatever the reason, if you really don't want to go, talk to Tsunade, not me."

"See you don't care!" Keiko shouted as she sat forwards.

Yama looked over at Keiko with confusion. "Where do you figure that? I asked, I bugged and you didn't tell me, am I supposed to bug you until you get mad at me? I don't get why you're being so up and down with your emotions today, you're rarely like this..."

Keiko sighed. "I guess...I'm..." Keiko mumbled the rest of the sentence.

Yama leaned closer as a smirk fell over his lips. "You're what?"

"Nevermind." Keiko blushed and sat back.

Yama pulled the bowl from Keiko's hands and placed it on the table beforemoving forward to press his lips to hers gently. "Tell me," he murmured.

"Jealous." She whispered an pushed Yama backwards as her face began to turn red.

"Jealous?" He echoed in confusion. "Why would you be jealous? I don't see what there is to be jealous of?"

"Everything!" Keiko murmured and shrugged.

"Like... what?" He asked again.

Keiko shrugged. "I don't know...I guess he shows his love more, and he talks a certain way to her... she's so...tamed by him it's ridiculous..." Keiko shrugged again. "I don't know.."

Yama nodded, now understanding. "I-I'm sorry..." He sighed. "I-I don't mean... to be unlike... him."

"I don't want you to be." Keiko muttered and then laughed. "I'm sorry, just forget everything." Keiko sighed and picked up her ramen bowl again to continue eating.

Yama nodded as he went back to his paperwork. '_Maybe I should take tips..._'

"I'm sorry." Keiko said again and placed her bowl back down on the table. "I don't want you to think you're inadequate to him." She whispered and moved over to wrap her arms around his neck.

Minako sat down on the bed as she starred at her hands, a frown over her face. '_"I don't see how Hibiki can love that...that...I wouldn't even call her human!"_' Keiko's voice repeated over and over in Minako mind. '_She is right though... I don't understand it either..._' Minako thought bitterly as she pulled her legs against her chest with her face hidden against her knees.

"What are you thinking?" Hibiki asked as he pulled a shirt on over his head.

"Nothing..." Minako mumbled against her knees.

Hibiki simply looked at her. "You know I'll listen."

Minako shook her head. '_He will just say that it's not true..._'

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to, but you know that if you don't there will be miscommunication between the both of us. I don't want that, and I'm sure you don't either."

Minako found herself smiling from behind her knees. "No... I don't..." She told him with a small giggle.

"Then what are you thinking?" Hibiki asked and sat down beside Minako, his hand laid gently over top of hers.

Minako lifted her head to look from his hand to his eyes. "How is it you can love me? That girl had a point eariler..." She whispered shamefully.

"And that is?" Hibiki asked.

"W-well, she had said, "I don't see how Hibiki can love that...that...I wouldn't even call her human!" ... s-so... I don't understand." Minako explained, her head lowering to her knees again.

"First of all, are you human?" Hibiki asked gently.

Minako shrugged. "Sometimes I don't think so.."

"That's not what I asked. Are you physically a human?"

Minako nodded weakly.

"So that part of the statement couldn't be true." Hibiki stated. "Secondly, who puts the rules on who I can and cannot love?"

Minako shrugged. "No one."

"I do." Hibiki said and lifted Minako's chin. "So how can I love you? Love is a choice, and I choose to love you."

Minako smiled as she wrapped her arms around Hibiki. "I'm sorry..."

Hibiki laughed. "Communication is wonderful, isn't it?"

Minako nodded. "Yeah... I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?" She asked, moving her head to look at Hibiki's arms.

"I'm fine, but I would've had you do that than hurt that girl." Hibiki frowned at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't awakened.

Minako laid down and buried her face into a pillow. "That girl makes me mad! She kept calling me a monster and saying you shouldn't be with me!" Minako exclaimed, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"Don't take her words to heart, you know they're not true. And as I said, there will always be those sorts of people that will tick you off."

Minako sighed as she nodded, rolling over to look at the ceiling. "Yeah... still stupid though..."

"Have you talked with Satomi Umino?"

Minako shook her head. "No, I avoid people as much as possible, remember?"

"Try talking with Satomi." Hibiki said. He thought about a past memory and chuckled lightly.

Minako looked up at Hibiki. "What's so funny, my leader?" She teased.

Hibiki shook his head. "I remember when my parents were alive, the Umino's were great friends of theirs. We visited them a lot and Satomi and I always played games with each other. She has a very bubbley personality, and truly is a pleasant girl. She's very determined and understanding - you should try talking with her. She's easy to get along with."

Minako flipped over onto her side to look away from Hibiki. "No. Why don't you!"

"I don't think she remembers me." Hibiki sighed. "She's strong too you know. She might actually be able to beat you in a fight."

Minako sat up and glared at Hibiki. "What are you trying to do, piss me off?" She growled.

"She's very strategic too." Hibiki rubbed his chin as he thought.

Minako's eye twitched as she suddenly pounced at Hibiki. "You confuse me." She told him before wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Aw." Hibiki chuckled. "Minako is jealous?"

Minako jumped off of Hibiki and hid her face in the pillow. "No!" She yelled instantly and much too loud.

"There is nothing to be jealous of, you know." Hibiki stated. "I never...could... love her."

Minako growled. "If you're trying to make me forget it, you're actually making it worse!"

"I could only love you, Minako. I'm just saying, I know you'd get along with Satomi."

Minako remained silent from her pillow.

"I would go as far as to say, you'd probably appreciate her as a shinobi."

Minako growled.

Hibiki chuckled and then growled back.

Minako sat up to glare at Hibiki and failed. Her face turned beat red and she hid her face again.

Hibiki growled again, holding in his laugh.

Minako sighed. "Stop mocking me!" She told him, also holding back a laugh.

"I'm not mocking." Hibiki quietly moved across the room and leaned over Minako, waiting for her to turn and look at him.

Minako peeked out from behind her pillow to see Hibiki above her. She held back a scream as she fell off the bed. "Dammit, Hibiki!"

Hibiki stood upright and laughed. "Want to go and meet Satomi now?"

Minako's head appeared over the side of the bed. "I most certainly do not!"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Let's go and meet Satomi now."

Minako crossed her arms and looked over at the wall. "I'm not moving." She told Hibiki sternly.

"You don't have to." Hibiki shrugged and picked Minako up in his arms. "Let's go."

"No! Put me down!" She ordered, her face beat red. "Ugh, why do you have to be so tall!" Minako complained noticing how high off the ground she was.

"I know you're strong and if you were to fight me you could probably get away, but right now I sense you're comfortable and don't want to leave."

Minako pouted as she crossed her arms, looking away from Hibiki.

Hibiki left his apartment and headed in the direction of Satomi's house.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! :3<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Chapter 3

When Hibiki arrived at Satomi's front door, he knocked. Satomi's father, Kyo, answered the door.

"Yes?" Kyo asked, not trying to sound rude but found himself awkwardly staring at a man with a woman in his arms.

"This is for you." Hibiki held out Minako who was in his arms.

Minako growled at Hibiki as she jumped to her feet and sat down, her back to Hibiki. "You're a jerk..." She mumbled, her face heating up again.

"No, kidding." Hibiki laughed and looked back at Kyo. "Come on, Kyo! You don't remember me?"

Kyo furrowed his brows and thought hard. "Not really."

Suddenly Satomi's mother, Hana, came up behind Kyo and placed her hand gently on Kyo's shoulder. She looked for a moment and her face lit up. "Kyo! You didn't tell me Hibiki visited!" Hana squealed and ran out to hug Hibiki tightly. Tears formed in her eyes and she couldn't help but begin to sob. Kyo's eyes saddened as he watched his wife cry.

"H...Hibiki?" Kyo gasped as he stepped out and wrapped his arms around his wife an Hibiki.

"Oh jeez! Can I go back home?" Minako growled from her spot on the ground.

Both Kyo and Hana pulled away to look at Minako on the ground. Hana wipped away her tears and laughed. "I'm so sorry about that! Come on in, both of you!" Hana entered her house and held open the door for her husband and Hibiki who had to drag Minako inside by the shoulder cloth.

"Kyo, Hana, this is Minako Uma." Hibiki stated.

"Uma...?" Kyo narrowed his eyes at Minako.

Hana quickly hit Kyo in the stomach before Minako saw his look. "All guests are welcomed in our house, especially when they're with Hibiki." Hana said and held out her hand to Minako with a gentle smile.

Minako wasn't really listening. Her eyes were glancing around the room at the many pictures of Satomi. '_Stupid happy girl with stupid happy parents..._' Minako thought bitterly.

Hibiki elbowed Minako in the arm and nodded towards Hana's outstretched hand.

Minako shakily reached out to take Hana's hand and forced a pitiful smile.

"So what happened to you?" Kyo asked Hibiki. "We were devestated when we heard the news of..." his voice trailed off as his head lowered with sadness.

"I was taken with...them..." Hibiki shook his mind of that night. "I was raised by a man who goes by the name of Hotaka."

Kyo raised his eyebrows. "That name rings a bell."

"Don't think too much on it. Besides, he was killed anyways." Hibiki shrugged. "I was in the village for a mission with my grateful friend, and girlfriend," Hibiki reached out to hold Minako's hand. "and I thought I'd come visit. I was telling Minako here about Satomi and thought it would be great if they had a formal introduction. Besides, Minako needs some happiness in her life and whose better to provide that?" Hibiki laughed and the two parents chipped in to.

"Good point." Hana agreed before calling out her daughters name.

Minako's eyes widened with fear as she looked at Hibiki.

"What?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't want to do this..." She told him nervously.

"All you have to do is say 'hi'." Hibiki frowned.

Minako sighed. "O-Okay..."

Satomi came bouncing down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh! Hibiki, right. Minako!" Satomi bowed her head respectfully. "How are the two of you?"

"We are pretty good, right Minako?"

Minako nodded.

"Oh, so the two of you have already reunited?" Hana grinned.

"Reunited?" Satomi asked with confusion.

"Not exactly." Hibiki sighed.

Satomi turned to look at Hibiki. "Re...united?"

"Remember Makato and Sora Hiroshimo?" Kyo asked.

Satomi's eyes widened as she finally realized what reunited meant to them all. "Hibiki...Hibiki Hiroshimo? _Hibiki?_" Satomi squealed as she ran over and threw her arms around Hibiki's neck. "I have missed you so much! I thought you were killed along with your parents! Where were you? What happened to you? We have to catch up!" Satomi sighed as she stepped back. "It really is great to see you again. I'm sorry I hadn't recognized you before."

"Like Father, like daughter." Hana said and both Hana and Hibiki laughed together.

Minako looked around the room before heading toward the door.

"So you and Minako are dating?" Satomi asked with a smile.

Minako froze in her steps to face Satomi. "Yes." She stated coldly.

"That's wonderful. You're lucky to have Hibiki." Satomi said gently.

Minako nodded before reaching for the doorknob.

"Minako?" Hibiki turned towards Minako's direction and lightly touched her hand. "Please stay and get to know her."

Minako looked uneasily at the three Umino's before looking back at Hibiki. "I-I can't do this..." She whispered.

"What if we go for a walk with her alone?" Hibiki tried again.

Minako looked over at Satomi before looking at Hibiki again. "Are you even going to give me a choice?" She hissed under her breath.

"I will, but I'm sincerely asking for you to get to know her before you say you don't like her."

"Fine... I'll be outside..." She mumbled, opening the door and closing it behind her.

"And you chose her?" Kyo asked.

Hana hit Kyo's stomache again. "Kyo..." She frowned.

"I was only joking; Hibiki knows that." Kyo scratched the back of his head. "Although I think Satomi might have brightened his day more."

"Dad!" Satomi blushed, also hitting her dad in the stomache.

"She's had a hard childhood, and it's effected her greatly. She is great when you get to know her, but she's still afraid of herself." Hibiki stated.

"Well, we're glad that you're lighting up her day." Satomi smiled.

Hana and Kyo also smiled and Hana put her hand on Satomi's head.

"So, is it alright if I take your daughter on a walk with Minako and I?" Hibiki asked.

"Go ahead. Have her back before dark." Kyo laughed. "Joking." He said somberly.

Satomi rolled her eyes as Hibiki and herself exitted the building and met Minako outside.

Minako was sitting on the ground again as her eyes stared at the sky.

"You coming, Minako?" Hibiki asked an stretched out his hand.

Minako looked nervously at Satomi before taking Hibiki's hand in her own to stand. She walked further ahead of the others. "Where we going anyway?"

"For a walk." Hibiki replied an reached out to pull Minako back by his side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Minako blushed. "No what I meant... I meant where exactly."

"Around." Hibiki replied.

"So, how are you Minako?" Satomi asked with a warm smile.

Minako sighed. "I'm... fine... I guess." She answered honestly.

"That's good!" Satomi said. "I heard you got into a fight with Keiko. Sorry about her, she's not so good with other females." Satomi laughed.

"Fight? There was no fight, had Hibiki stayed away, that girl would have been dead." Minako stated coldly with a smirk.

"Wouldn't doubt it. She jumps into fights thinking she's the best but it usually just makes her weaker. She is strong, but because of her cockiness she doesn't know how to be strategic."

Minako nodded. "I could tell that by how she tried to fight back."

"I didn't get to fight her but Kazuko did. They seemed to be of equal strength and I defeated Kazuko, so maybe I would defeat her too? I don't know, maybe Kazuko didn't want to go hard against her?" Satomi laughed.

Minako shrugged. "Kazuko... is that the guy who had been with us earlier? 'Cause he looked easy."

"The red hed, yes. His name is Kazuko Sam...sara..." The words slipped from Hibiki lips before he could stop them.

Minako's eyes widened. "K-Kazuko ... S-Samsara?"

"It's alright, Minako." Hibiki said, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

"What?" Satomi asked oblivious.

Minako shook her head as she grabbed her head with one of her hands. She slowly walked away as she panicked. "N-no... why... not now! Ugh!" She screamed as the memory flooded her mind.

"Minako, it'll be alright, I'm here!" Hibiki ran up to wrap his arms around Minako from behind, trying to comfort her.

Minako shook her head violantly as she struggled in Hibiki's hold. "No! It's not fair! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" She screamed again.

"Leave the past as the past, Minako!" Hibiki said and turned Minako around in his arms, burying her face into his chest.

"I guess I'm missing something?" Satomi asked and laughed nervously.

Minako slipped through Hibiki's arms until she was sitting on the ground. She grabbed her head with both hands as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry... I-I'm so sorry... I don't want to hurt anymore!" She screamed breathlessly.

Hibiki bent down and grabbed her face with both hands. "Minako, please calm down." Hibiki looked sorrowfully into her eyes. "It'll be fine."

Minako shook her head as her body trembled. "No!" She screamed.

Hibiki frowned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. "It'll be alright." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Minako slowly started to calm down as tears still fell down her face. She pulled away from Hibiki and lowered her head shamefully as she cried silently.

"It's the past, Minako." Hibiki said and leaned his forehead against hers.

"B-But... h-he was helping me... a-and I-I... killed him..." She cried biting her lip until she drew blood.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Hibiki whispered.

Satomi gasped silently. "Oh..."

Minako shook her head. "I-It was my fault... I was the o-one... w-who did it!"

"You didn't know." Hibiki murmured.

Minako shut up as she tried to breath normally. When she finally calmed down enough she searched Hibiki's eyes. "I-I'm s-so sorry..." She told him.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Hibiki replied sincerely.

Minako leaned her head against Hibiki's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "I-I don't get... why... you bother with m-me..." She told him, choking on a sob.

"Because I love you." Hibiki replied.

Satomi sighed inwardly. '_I remember that feeling...'_

Hibiki smiled gently and wipped Minako's tears. "You're still so beautiful to me."

Minako laughed weakly at Hibiki. "You're too good for me..." She whipsered.

"And vice versa." Hibiki chuckled.

Minako shook her head as she pulled herself to her feet. She sniffled before looking at Satomi. "S-Sorry..." She mumbled, embaressed.

"It's alright, Minako." Satomi giggled. "Sometimes it's hard to forget stuff." Satomi moved closer and brought Minako in for a soft hug.

Minako froze in Satomi's hold. '_Wh-what?'_ She thought, confused. '_N-No one besides Hibiki... has ever... gotten this close.. to me.'_

Satomi pulled back and warmly smiled. "Hibiki is right, you are beautiful."

Hibiki turned to look blankly at Satomi. "You're a lucky one, Hibiki." Satomi giggled.

Minako shook her head as she took a step back from Satomi. She grabbed her head, suddenly feeling dizzy.

Hibiki walked over to Minako and picked her up. "I think I should take her back to our place." Hibiki said and smiled apologetically.

"That's fine." Satomi laughed. "She has been through a lot today."

"I'll see you again then?" Hibiki smiled.

Satomi nodded and waved before turning and heading back to her house. "It was nice to meet you, Minako!" Satomi called back.

Minako closed her eyes in Hibiki's arms to try and stop the world from spinning.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! :3 Heheheheh! 3333<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	4. Chapter 4

Hibiki laid Minako down on the bed and she rolled over onto her back, her one arm over her eyes.

'_I'm such an idiot... just... that name... makes me lose it now... I-I don't understand how Hibiki can tolerate me... if I were him I would have dubbed me a lost cause and thrown me aside...'_

Minako looked up towards Hibiki. "I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean... t-to... lose it... again." Minako said, her voice hardly a whisper as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I wish... I had never done... that... back then..." She mumbled somberly.

"If you keep thinking it was all your fault, you'll slip deeper into insanity." Hibiki murmured.

Minako sighed. "Yeah... I know..."

"Did you like her?" Hibiki asked and leaned against the wall beside the bed.

Minako nodded. "Yeah... b-but she scared me when she hugged me..." She mumbled.

"How come?" Hibiki asked with confusion.

Minako looked over at Hibiki and forced a smile. "No one but you... has ever been that close to me."

"Satomi is different. You can't help but be attracted to her." Hibiki laughed, reminiscing about the past.

Minako's smiled faded as she glared at Hibiki. "Attracted?"

Hibiki shrugged and then laughed in realization. "I was referring to her personality and attitude. There are very few who can't help but enjoy being around her. She brings a positive attitude that just draws people in."

Minako nodded. " I just want to go on that mission and get back home..."

"Home sick?" Hibiki asked.

Minako shook her head. "No, not really. I-I just... I don't even know..." She reached over to the night stand and put her headband back on, feeling more like herself. Without another word she stood up and walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Something bothering you?" Hibiki asked. "Not including...you know."

Minako finished her water before placing it on the counter. "Not... really. I just don't like it here."

"It is different." Hibiki shrugged and slipped down onto the bed. "I miss it here though. I miss everyone. I miss going to the parties with my parents; the festivals and holiday celebrations." Hibiki smiled softly.

Minako walked over and sat beside Hibiki, looking down at him. She smiled warmly as she carressed his cheek with her one hand. "I wish I could have met your parents, they sound like they were good people..."

"You would've loved my mother." Hibiki closed his eyes and sighed. "She was beautiful and smart. My father on the other hand, he was confusing. You could never tell when he was serious or joking. But he had a great sense of humor. He was well respected, one of the greatest ANBU's in the leaf village." Hibiki's mouth turned down into a frown. "I always imagined my father taking on numerous people at once and being able to kick all their butts. He was that sort of hero in my mind, but that was unrealistic."

Minako frowned at Hibiki. "I-I never met my mother... but before my father started to beat me... he told me stories about her. She was one of the best Wind jutsu users in the village. I-I can't help but to wonder what it would be like... had my birth not killed her... s-she was such a caring woman..." Minako laid down on her back as she shut her eyes. "We look so alike... it's almost frightening..."

"She must have been a beautiful woman." Hibiki whispered and chuckled lightly. "I'm sure she was a strong shinobi."

Minako smiled through the sorrow she was feeling. "I'm not that beautiful, you know..."

"Than tell me what you call it."

Minako thought. "Nothing, just average." she said with a laugh.

"Everyone has their own looks and appearances, there is no such thing as average. Your eyes are beautiful alone, the colour and depth to them. Your skin is fair, and matches everything else physically, and your hair is the right colour; it matches with the rest of your appearance and makes you look so beautiful. And I do not compare two seperate people."

Minako felt herself blush. She rolled over on top of Hibiki and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think you look into me too much." She murmured.

"You don't want me to? I grew up with an analytical father, I can't help it. That's why Hotaka chose me out of all the others. My memory is photographic, your name, your age to the very second, every thing you've said since I've met you, your actions the exact way your hair flows when you blush and turn away. I can't break the habit of reading people and wanting to know all about them, but I can try."

Minako laughed. "No, don't. I know it makes you who you are... it just makes me blush a lot."

"You're cute when you blush." Hibiki shrugged.

Minako lifted her head to search Hibiki's eyes. "I-I didn't tell you everything on my mind... but... I think I want to tell you what I am thinking now..."

"I'm listening."

Minako inhaled deeply before exhaling in a sigh. Her eyes searched Hibiki's again as she sighed. "I-I have a bad feeling about this mission... when I s-slept earlier... I had a dream... b-but..." She lowered her head as her hands tightened on Hibiki's shirt. "I-I hurt you in it... b-badly... I-I..." Her voice trailed off as her body began to tremble.

"Hm?" Hibiki asked as he rubbed her arm caringly.

Minako shook her head. "I'm so worried I'm going to hurt you, Hibiki..."

"You may be able to hurt me, but I know you wouldn't kill me. What did you do in the dream?"

Minako shook her head again, her hands tightening even more. "I-I don't even know... I-I just saw... me... and..." She trailed off again, refusing to relive her dream.

"I know you're worrying about it, but it was a dream. It could be what might happen, but it is also just an accumulation of everything going through your mind."

Minako nodded. "P-Please... just promise... you'll never let me get that far..."

"I promise, Minako. Besides, I'm more afraid of you hurting yourself."

Minako looked up to stare into Hibiki's eyes. "Wh-why would I hurt ... myself?"

"A human's mind can only handle so much. When someone has an accumualation of negativity, that can weigh someone down extremely. When one becomes depressed and burries themselves deep into their thoughts, or the negativity that has accumulated, they are pushed to the brink and may commit suicide. It's the same thing, with all that has happened to you, I'm afraid that you'll burry yourself deeper into your past, deeper into your insanity, and deeper into the negative thoughts that it'll just weigh you down to the breaking point and hurt yourself in one way or another."

"Oh... well... I'm trying to listen to you... Hibiki..." She whispered.

"Every person has the capabilities to exercise self-control; some have to work harder than others, but I believe if you try you could achieve self-control in this area."

Minako hugged Hibiki tightly. "I-I love you... Hibiki."

The following morning had finally come. Minako was uneasy as ever as her and Hibiki met the others at the front gate.

"Morning." Kazuko greeted with a yawn.

Minako flinched at the sight of Kazuko. '_If he found out... that it was me..._' She shivered at the thought as she gripped Hibiki's sleeve.

"Just waiting on Keiko." Yama stated with a sigh.

"Sorry to keep you waiting?" Keiko laughed as she walked out from behind the big gate doors. "I've been here longer than you have!"

Kazuko walked over to Keiko and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Idiot, why didn't you walk out ealier?" He asked, laughing.

"I want to prove to the three of you that I could be on time for once in my life. Although, just to let you know - I'm dead tired." Keiko yawned and stretched.

Yama walked over closer to the two and smiled. "Even though you're tired, I'm glad."

Minako crossed her arms and stepped forward. "C-Can we just go already? I just want to get home..."

Yama looked at Minako with an uneasy feeling. "Sure, Minako." He forced a smile as he looked to his squad. "You all ready?"

"Patience. Learn some." Keiko spat.

Minako glared at Keiko before walking out of the gates.

"Ah... Minako?" Yama called. "Wh-where is she going?"

Kazuko shrugged. "She seems to be in a bad mood..."

Hibiki walked over to stand in front of Keiko. "I know you're jealous of the relationship between Minako and I, but if you really want to hve a better relationship yourself, put more energy into making your relaionship with Yama better. You're already on her bad side, and if you want to survive this mission without dying than I suggest you watch what comes out of your mouth. I can only do so much, and it may seem like I can control her so that she won't kill you, but I'm not always around." Hibiki whispered and carried to jog to catch up with Minako.

Keiko had a grimace across her face. "Whatever." She stated and began to walk out of Konoha's gates.

Minako saw Hibiki and turned her glance from him. "H-How long is this mission?" She whispered, her voice rough.

"Depends what happens. We have to be as quick and quiet a possible." Hibiki replied.

Minako nodded silently.

"So," Kazuko called, breaking the odd silence into a more awkward one. "why are you two so special? Like, honestly I was never told a thing about you."

Minako turned to look at Kazuko, her nails digging into her one arm as she tried to ignore the pain. "I-I'm just what the sand would call... a curse..." She whispered before looking back ahead.

"A curse?" Kazuko echoed in confusion. "You mean... Th-nevermind..." He lowered his head trying to shake the ridiculous idea from his head.

Minako's nails just dug deeper._ 'H-He knows... I know he does... but he doesn't want t-to believe th-that I-I...'_ She hung her head even lower.

Hibiki reached out and placed his hand gently on Minako's shoulder. "We're considered 'special' since we work the best together and we tend to get missions done that others can't do. Minako is powerful and can take on a group of people, while I know much about many clans and have exceptional battle strategy. I know a lot of stuff about almost every village... The Hokge contacted us because she wants this mission to go as smooth as possible while bringing up the acceptance of your team."

Minako realeased some on the pressure she was putting on her arm and looked up at Hibiki with a small smile.

"Oh! Makes sence..." Kazuko stated simply.

Keiko laughed. "Tsunade thinks we can't do a simple mission?"

"Have you ever been to the Fountain Village? Do you know about the people living there?" Hibiki asked as he looked back over his shoulder a Keiko.

"I don't care who lives there or what it looks like; we're perfectly capable." Keiko crossed her ams and stuck her nose in the air.

"The Fountain Village may sound like a tranquil place, but it is one of the most confusing Village's you'll ever visit. It's completely complex and most don't even know how to enter. The name is deceptive. Most people there aren't a nice as you think and a lot of them are strong." Hibiki replied.

"Again...whatever." Keiko shook her head an sighed.

Minako growled. "I'm gettin' sick of your additude, girl." she hissed over her shoulder, her nails digging into her arm again as she tried to keep herself in control.

"Good." Keiko shrugged and laughed.

"You should really get to know her Keiko; she's actually pretty cool." Satomi muttered.

"Say's you? How would you know? You love everyone! You have no preception of anyone." Keiko rolled her eyes.

"At least I know how to treat others." Satomi sighed.

Minako stopped walking and turned toward Keiko. Her hand gripped her by the neck as her eyes narrowed. "Leave Satomi... alone." She demanded sternly.

Keiko ripped herself from Minako's grip and coughed. "So now Minako loves Satomi, huh?" Keiko turned to look at Satomi. "Traitor!"

"As I said, I just know how to treat others better." Satomi shrugged. "I really hope ou snap out of it someday."

Minako reached out and slapped Keiko. "You're pathetic! You're older then most of us, yet you act like you're five!" Minako's hand returned to digging into her skin as she glared at Keiko.

"C-Calm down!" Yama yelled, jumping between the two nervously.

"Whatever." Keiko growled and stepped around Yama. "Catch up when you decide to, I don't care. I need none of you."

Satomi rolled her eyes. "She's a girl, she'll get lonely after some time."

Yama caught Keiko's wrist. "Please, just stop. Watch what you say and this won't need to happen." He begged.

Keiko stared at Yama blankly. "Sorry." Keiko growled under her breath and started to walk ahead again.

Yama sighed deeply. Kazuko took the opportunity to run up to Keiko, his arm linking around her's. "What's up with you? Why does that girl bug you so much?" He asked in his cocky additude.

Keiko sighed and rested her head on Kazuko's shoulder. "I don't like anything about her... Since the time in the Hokage's office I've just hated their...relationship for some reason." Keiko muttered the last bit uner her breath.

Kazuko nodded. "You don't hate her... you just wish you had something that she does. However, I'm glad you don't! If you did, you'd be... creepy... and... scary... and... and... I dunno, it feels like I can see the blood that taints her skin... it makes me shudder to think about it. I'm happy that someone so messed up could find someone who treats her well, but I still can't see how Hibiki can't see or feel just how tainted she is..." Kazuko explained as a shiver ran up his spine.

"I just wish Yama would be more receptive. He treats her...so well. And half the time I feel like I'm just a burden to Yama." Keiko frowned.

Kazuko nudged Keiko. "No, you're not! He loves you, Keiko, you know that as well as I do."

"I know he does...but that's not what I get sometimes. I want him to read me like Hibiki does Minako." Keiko pouted.

Kazuko shook his head. "It's quite obvious that Hibiki is a smart guy, Yama is... w-well, not as smart..." He stated with a laugh.

"I know, but still. He says he's known me for so long... Why doesn't it seem like he has? It just seems like he remembers memories and that's it."

Kazuko shrugged. "Yama is different then Hibiki, me, or anyone else; it's not fair to compare him."

"I guess I'm just really jealous of the relationship Minako and Hibiki have."

Kazuko smiled. "Don't. I'm sure Yama will pick up the pace, you two still are new being together."

"And Minako and Hibiki aren't?"

"I dunno, are they?"

Keiko looked back to the find the rest of the team walking behind them and most of them watching. Keiko narrowed her eyes and stopped dead in her tracks waiting for the rest to pass.

Minako glared at Keiko as she walked by.

Keiko childishly stuck out her tongue at Minako.

Kazuko stared oddly at Keiko. "What're you doin'?"

"Never you mind." Keiko said and smiled at him before grabbing Yama's arm as he walked by.

Yama smiled. "What's up?" He asked Keiko, trying to hide his confusion as Kazuko walked up with the other three.

"I just want to walk with you, that alright?" Keiko asked and looked away with her hands on her hips.

Yama took Keiko's hand in his own. "Course it is." He said with a warm smile.

Keiko gasped slightly at Yama's gesture. "My hand is sweaty."

Yama shrugged. "So?"

"Isn't it gross?" Keiko laughed.

Yama just laughed. "I'm a guy... that should be enough of an answer."

Keiko shrugged and leaned into Yama's side. "Well, I like it."

Yama smiled. "You alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Keiko asked and bit her cheeks.

Yama shrugged. "You're just so tense around Minako, it makes me worry about you."

"Worry? Why?" Keiko asked and innerwardly sighed.

"Cause I already know how fragile you are... I don't want you to see you hurt anymore..."

"Are you calling me weak?" Keiko frowned.

Yama looked down at her and frowned as well. "No, you're strong. I mean with all the losses you have taken... I just don't want to see that for you anymore."

Yama smirked. "I'll try my best."


	5. Chapter 5

As the day went on, and several fights between Keiko and Minako were broken apart, the cold of the night began to take over and Yama annoucned that they needed to stop. Minako didn't hesitate to stop as she found a cave for them to stay in for the night. Kazuko agreed to take watch as Minako sat in the far part of the cave, accidently slipping into a deep sleep.

**-Minako's Dream-**

Minako wandered around; her eyes scanning the area for... something. Her eyes landed on a guy. She ran over quickly to see who it was when someone jumped in her way.

"N-No!" She shrieked.

"Yes!" The monster hissed, blood tainting it's face and hands.

"Wh-who did you kill this time?" She asked, her voice cracking.

The monster moved its bloody hand on the guy and moved his face into view.

"No!" Minako screamed as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He tried to remove me from you... he had to die!" The monster hissed again.

"Hibiki!" She screamed again.

**-Minako's Dream End-**

"Hibiki!" Minako shrieked through her tears as she tried to open her eyes.

Hibiki was instantly by her side, trying to calm her down before the others were awaken. "I'm right here." He whispered gently as he held her tightly.

Minako's eyes snapped open as she clung to Hibiki; tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to calm herself down again.

"You're awake now, it's alright." Hibiki whispered softly.

"Is she alright?" Satomi stirred from her sleep.

Minako shook her head violantly as she hugged Hibiki as close as she could.

Satomi, as tired as she was, crawled over to where Hibiki and Minako were and hugged Minako gently. "Whatever it was, I hope it's gone now."

Minako was too shaken to even push Satomi away. She tried to keep herself from hypervenilating as she buried her face in Hibiki's chest.

"Is it something I can help with?" Satomi asked, feeling saddened.

Hibiki shook his head, "I'm sorry, but it can only be done by Minako. All we can do is try to keep her stable."

"Stable?" Satomi asked quietly.

"Certain things can trigger her brain to go unstable, as some people call it insane. And that's when she can't control what she does and...well...people tend to die or get seriously injured." Hibiki replied just as quietly.

Satomi frowned and hugged Minako tightly. "I hope you find rest, Minako. Stay strong."

Minako pushed back from the two as she leaned against the wall, wiping at her tears. "Th-thanks..." She whispered.

Satomi smiled. "I hope you're better." She yawned. "I'm sorry, but I need to get back to sleep. You'll be fine, right?"

Minako nodded weakly. "I-I'm s-so sorry... for waking you... just sleep... Satomi..."

"Nah, don't worry about me, Minako." Satomi laughed weakly. "I'm more concerned about you then my sleep. But Hibiki can take care of you now." Satomi smiled once again and returned to her bed, quickly falling asleep.

"Are you okay?" Hibiki moved to sit beside Minako.

Minako rested her head on Hibiki. "N-No... it was the same... dream... but... worse... i-it talked to me..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"What did?" Hibiki asked.

"Th-the monster... th-the... the thing that makes me... crazy... sh-she said that you tried to get rid of it... s-so it had to kill you..." She choked on a sob as her hand dug into her arm.

Hibiki noticed Minako's fingernails digging deeply into skin and he reached over to pull her hand away, placing it gently on his cheek. "Don't let that monster overwhelm you. Fear is a choice, and as much as it is hard to overcome, you can. You can control what you fear and fear not; don't let it control your mind."

Minako cried silently as she moved closer to Hibiki. "H-Hibiki... wh-why? Why do you bother... with me... I-you shouldn't love me... I-I'm going to hurt you... and I don't want to... I just don't want to hurt anymore!" She cried harder as her hand that wasn't on his cheek, curled into a fist.

Hibiki looked sorrowfully into Minako's eyes. "I bother because you're worth it!"

She looked up to search his eyes. "I-I'm sorry... I don't mean to anger you..." She whispered, thinking Hibiki was mad at her.

"I'm not angry, Minako. Angry is the moment that you wouldn't be able to handle me." Hibiki laughed at the irony of his statement. "But anger is far from my thoughts at the moment. I can only be concerned for you." Hibiki closed his eyes and breathed slowly and kissed her wrist gently. "I love you too much to not bother."

Minako choked on another sob before leaning forward and connected her lips to his. "Thank you." She murmured against his lips.

Keiko sighed quietly while listening to the two speak. She had been awakened shortly before Minako's episode and since has been awake. Yama slept beside her, and he was sound asleep on his side. His eyes were mostly closed and his breathing was deep and rhythmic. Keiko frowned and reached over to grab Yama's open hand, pulling it closer and resting her head on his palm. "Thank you, Yama." Keiko whispered quietly so neither Hibiki or Minako could hear.

By morning the group was off again. Minako kept close to Hibiki's side the whole time. Yama lead the group slowly through the forest.

"So, what happenes if we find any enimies, Yama-sensai?" Kazuko asked.

Yama shrugged. "Depends on their power; if they are out to kill, Minako we will probably send..."

"Me too." Keiko stated matter-of-factly.

Yama shook his head. "Not if Minako is fighting."

Minako suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she sniffed the air like a dog. She opened her mouth to warn everyone, when suddenly an arrow flew at her, unable to dodge in time, she collapssed to her knees.

"Oh no!" Kazuko yelled as he jumped back to back with Keiko.

Yama took a stance as he pulled a kunai. "Shit..." He mumbled, his eyes searching the area.

"He's in the tree's above to your right, Yama." Hibiki whispered as he moved to protect Minako the best he could. Analyzing the area, he noticed a few odd details. "There is a genjutsu user somewhere as well." He turned his head slowly. "Two are over behind Keiko and Kazuko. Four. There are four that I know of for sure."

Yama nodded as he turned, throwing a kunai in the tree's above. There was a grunt before a loud 'thump' could be heard. Kazuko closed his eyes as he created five shadow clones. Minako sat up weakly, pulling the arrow from her chest; her eyes widened at the blood that surrounded her. "Ugh..." She hissed, gripping where the wound was.

Hibiki moved in front of Minako quickly, immediately deflecting another offense weapon. "Where does it hurt?" He asked and bent down, quickly removing her shoulder cloth and removing her hand from the wound.

Minako tried to push Hibiki back ."I-I'm fine..." She stated weakly.

"You're not." Hibiki stated and held her hand from the wound. He pulled her shirt down slightly to get a better look. "It's pretty bad." Hibiki said and stood back up to take a quick look around the premises. "Kazuko and Keiko, there are two in the bush behind you - you take care of them using _teamwork_. Satomi, there is a genjutsu user somewhere in the area - I know ou can find him." Satomi nodded firmly. "Usually in a group with one genjutsu user, there is a protector, Yama... you go wih Satomi and get the protector while she attacks the offender. I'll take Minako to safety."

Yama nodded. "Got it."

Kazuko and his clones ran toward the bush along side Keiko.

Minako winced as she continued to try and convince Hibiki she was alright, however she knew she wasn't, the arrow struck her deeply, just above her heart.

"I'll take one and you take the other." Keiko said._ 'Teamwork my butt. Kazuko and I are good one on one by ourselves!'_

One of Kazuko's clones shook their head. "I told you, Hibiki is smart, we should follow his plan."

"Fine, whatever. He's brainwashing you too now, huh?" Keiko shook her head. "Let's take care of one an get rid of the other." Keiko sighed and before Kazuko could say anything she launched herself at one of the figures, plowing him over and crushing him against the tree.

Kazuko sighed deeply as he took a kunai into his hand and sliced the mans throat. "Pretty easy, aren't they?"

Kazuko's clones slowly started to disapear. He turned toward the other man and jumped at him, kicking at his knees.

A deep laughter came from the bushes. Two figure came into view as they watched Keiko and Kazuko's expressions. "Apparentally they can't tell!" The more scrawny man laughed.

"Really?" Keiko said pathetically.

Kazuko laughed nervously as he watched the man he was attacking disappear. "I hope Yama and Satomi are having better luck..."

"Whoever is going after Kaede will have no luck. If she can mess up your senses from this far away, it'll be more difficult for them..." The taller man laughed menacingly before forcing his body forward, thrusting his arms out in front of him towards Keiko. A force much like a brick wall hit her, and she was sent flying backwards.

Yama growled under his breath. "Shadows are usless in here... everything is a shadow..." He whispered to Satomi.

Satomi slowed to a stop as she concentrated closely. "Whoever it is, they're good with screwing the senses up." Satomi stated plainly. She turned in a full circle, narrowing her eyes. She was being called further into the forest, but she knew that wasn't it. She turned and started to head in the direction her gut was telling her. The fake pull in the wrong direction was strengthening as the real pull was beginning to surface, counteracting the fake pull. "This way!" Satomi said and began to quietly, bu quickly, move forward. Yama took Satomi's word and followed.

A woman squating with her fingers to her temples came into view, but Satomi turned her direction slightly and ran quietly past the squating illusion. "Don't touch her." She told Yama quietly.

Yama nodded; he was shocked at the intellegence Satomi was showing him.

Once again, another illusion came into view, but this time in a different position and different appearance. Satomi paused for a secon by the image and laughed. "Really?" Satomi sighed and reached down to take a piece of paper sticking out of the woman's coat pocket._ 'Well, aren't you a smart one, huh? You really think you can find me?'_ The note was written neatly. Satomi threw it to the ground and proceeded on. "She's not going to make this easy."

We should be safe here." Hibiki said and sat Minako gently onto the forest floor.

Minako bit her lip as Hibiki placed her down; she felt so useless and vulnerable.

Hibiki bent down beside Minako and slipped her strap down her arm, pulling the corner of her shirt down slightly. "I'm so glad it wasn't any further down." Hibiki sighed with relief.

Minako winced as she gabbed Hibiki's arm tightly in an attempt to relieve some of the pain.

Hibiki moved Minako so that she was laying on her back and brought his first aid out of his pouch being quick to clean the wound the best he could. "You'll be alright." Hibiki assured.

Minako clenched her jaw as Hibiki cleaned her wound. She held onto Hibiki with her one hand as she mumbled, "D-Did I worry... you?" She teased weakly.

Hibiki ignored Minako's question until he finished cleaning her wound and then nervously laughed, "When you went down, I didn't know what to do. I was terrified that he had struck your heart. I guess my mind got ahead of me and I didn't analyze it well. I imagined the arrow further down in your heart."

Minako smiled weakly as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "I-I smell no blood but my own... the others aren't doing all that well it seems..."

"And you're in no position to help." Hibiki stated and pushed Minako back down into a lying position. "Patience, I'm not done." Hibiki said and placed his hand over her wound.

"Ah!" She hissed. "I-I said I'm fine!" She told him, irritated that he was stopping her.

"Minako!" Hibiki said firmly and placed his free hand on her stomach, preventing her from moving. "You're not going anywhere until I can heal this wound. Be patient; it's deep and there is a lot of damage. It takes a while to repair the tiny muscle and veins..."

Minako growled. "I-I've taken worse and been fine... stop..." She pleaded even though she knew he wouldn't listen to her.

Hibiki ignored her as he concentrated mainly on healing her wound. "I don't care if you've taken worse." He said after a while. "I care about whether you'll be fine later and ready for this mission."

Minako gave up struggling for a short while, suddenly she sniffed the air, her eyes widening as she pushed herself back up. "H-Hibiki... Kazuko's blood... I smell it..." She whispered before wincing. "Dammit..." She hissed, grabbing at her wound.

"I can't let you go just yet." Hibiki said as his eyes closed and he listened carfully.

Keiko gasped as he watched the scrawny man push a kunai slowly into Kazuko's stomach.

"No!" She shouted, being held where she stood from some invisible force. "Let him go!"

"I'm sorry, but we only do what Kaede tell us too, and she's giving us permission to go ahead." The taller man said as he walked over to Keiko. His hand traced Keiko cheek, and he laughed. "Keiko Nanami." He said and chuckled deeply. "Oh do I love the Nanami clan."

Keiko growled and snapped her head away. "Just kill me now, no need to torture us."

"Oh, but of course there is." The man replied and traced the purple and teal wave marked on her right arm.

Kazuko growled as he pushed against the man hurting him; he was mad. With inhuman speed, he stole the kunai from his torturer's hand, and put it to his throat. "Let her go, or else I will kill you!" He demanded, his eyes filled of anger.

The man dissipated from thin air and appeared behind Kazuko. "I am not holding her, she is free to move but her body thinks it's being held." The man replied.

Kazuko kicked the man in the gut, actually get a hit. "I don't care what the hell you are doing! Die already!" He screamed.

Satomi shook her head as she walked past the dozenth illusion, each having a note somewhere hidden. When they past the illusion partly, Satomi immediately stopped. "I think we're finally in her area." Satomi stated silently. She took another step forward and felt the ground bend like rubber and quickly backed off. She narrowed her eyes an quickly grabbed Yama's wrist before pulling him forward, both of them suddenly being pulled through the rubbery ground.

When they were pulled through the ground and appeared on the other side, Satomi laughed. "Of course." She walked forward through the thick darkness, still holding onto Yama's wrist so as not to lose him.

"Wh-what?" He asked, confused. He had never been good with illusions; you could thank Keiko for that.

"There isn't anything really here." Satomi sighed. "Things like this is a 50-50 percent chance and it seemed to be negative. We'll find out exit soo-" Satomi stopped when she hit a wall. "Ow." She laughed. "A box illusion? Creative~"

"Ahhh...?"

"The worst." Satomi shook her head. "I guess I was wrong." Satomi turned and began to walk in the opposite direction from whre the wall was. The further they walked the more Satomi could feel the prescense of the true genjutsu user. "Are you prepared?" She asked Yama.

"I'm confused about this whole illusion thing, but I am ready." He told her honestly.

Satomi laughed. "We're close to where she is. But I know as soon as we ge there, we'll be attacked. I can faintly hear her talking with her protector."

Yama nodded. "That's fine."

As Satomi approached where she felt the genjutsu user was, they were suddenly pulled into thin air and appeared in the middle of the forest.

Yama quickly knelt down. He could feel the presence of a male and used his shadows to catch the guy. "Easy." Yama mumbled, watching as the man growled.

Satomi turned around to see a a faint image of a woman in the distance, squating behind a tree in concentration. "I'll be over there." Satomi left in a hurry and charged at the woman. When the woman turned to look, Satomi quietly ducked behind the bushes and came out the other side before the woman. She gasped and quickly jumped up and dodged Satomi's attack. "Aren't you a know-it-all?" The woman laughed. She went to preform a hand seal as she jumped back but her body stopped dead in place. Satomi laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Game over."

The woman turned her head slowly to look over her shoulder at a clonce of Satomi's who smirked back. The Satomi clone snickered as she pulled her hand out of the woman's body and disappeared. "No more illusions; your team is done."


	6. Chapter 6

"You good, Yama-sensai?" Satomi called to her sensai.

Yama used his shadow to strangle the protector, when the person was unable to breathe, Yama released his justu and watched the man fall to his knees. Yama whirled around to face Satomi and smiled.

"I'm good. I'm very proud of the skills you showed today, seems you work best under pressure, Satomi." Yama said with a warm smile.

Satomi nodded with appreciation and smiled back. "I wonder how the others are doing."

Yama's face became uneasy as he looked out into the forest. "Yeah, me too."

"Watch out, Kazuko!" Keiko shouted. Without thinking she lurched forward and pushed the scrawny male away from getting a hit on Kazuko. The man went flying back and hit a tree. "Kazuko! I-I can move." Keiko laughed. "The illusion is gone!"

Kazuko grabbed his chest, tryiing to stop the blood flow. "G-Good... the otehrs succeeded then... w-we need to finish up our part." Kazuko turned to face the taller male. "Make your life easy... run, or die."

"Too late." Keiko said and grimaced. "No way am I letting either of them go, especially you!" Keiko pointed towrds the taller man before preforming a few hand seals.

The two men paused and looked around at the morphing scenery. Their eyes began to widened as they both felt as if their whole bodies were being torn apart limb by limb. They tried to scream, but no sound came out. They fell to the ground and clawed at their bodies, eyes widening more and more as the pain became unbearable. Finally, the pain had become too much and they both fainted.

"Stupid." Keiko stated as she broke the illusion. "You say you like my clan, how about now?" Keiko strolled over to the two men laying on the forest ground and pulled her kunai from her pouch. "You digust me." She casually pushed the kunai's deep into their throats and left them there.

Kazuko smiled weakly as he leaned against a tree heavily. "W-we need to get to the others..." Kazuko winced as he reached out for Keiko.

"Come on, big boy." Keiko laughed and pulled Kazuko up on her back. "You've grown too much."

Kazuko hissed at Keiko. "I'm a male! W-We're usually bigger than females!"

"Not necessarily." Keiko shook her head and sighed. She started to head back to the lcearing they were first in. When she arrived just as Satomi and Yama immerged from the other side of the clearing.

Yama caught sight of the two and rushed over, taking Kazuko from Keiko to lay him down. "Crap..." Yama mumbled as he reached into his pouch. "I-I'm sorry, Kazuko... but I don't have that much medication on me to help you..."

Kazuko pushed Yama away. "I-I'm fine, sensai.."

"Minako could smell your blood from a mile away." Hibiki stated as he helped Minako into the clearing and helped her over to the others.

Minako sat down carefully, as to not hurt herself any worse then she already was. Her body was trembling at the scent of Kazuko's blood. '_I-It's the same... as his...'_

Yama smiled with relief as he looked up at Hibiki. "Minako looks better... are you a medical ninja or something?"

"I guess you could say that." Hibiki shrugged and kneeled down beside Kazuko. "It isn't fatal but it is deep." Hibiki pulled Kazuko's shirt open to get a look at the wound. He placed his hand over Kazuko's wound and concentrated his chakra to his hand. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Kazuko nodded weakly as he watched and felt his wound healing slowly.

Yama walked over to Keiko and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Keiko looked away and nodded firmly. "That guy was a jerk though."

"Oh? What did he do?"

"He was being an idiot." Keiko chuckled.

Yama shook his head as he pulled Keiko into a hug. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're alright, Keiko."

"I'm glad you're alright, too." Keiko smiled warly at Yama before returning the hug.

"We'll have to rest for five minutes until Kazuko is fully healed." Hibiki said and stood back up. "As for the rest of you, how is your energy? That illusion had also drained a lot of our chakra."

"I'm fine still." Yama answered.

Kazuko shook his head. "I can't really tell.."

"I know Minako has been drained, and same as Kazuko... Keiko and Satomi?"

"I've lost a lot of energy." Satomi stated and smiled gently.

Keiko shook her head. "I'm good."

Hibiki loked around at the three and nodded. He first moved to Minako and placed his hand gently on her stomach before transferring his chakra over to her and then moving over to Kazuko and Satomi to do the same.

"Everyone good now?" Hibiki asked as he kneeled down to the ground and pushed his hair from his face.

Kazuko pulled himself to a standing position and brightened. "Wow! What kind of ninja are you, Hibiki? I feel awesome!"

"That... Yeah! It's incredible how much better I feel." Satomi laughed.

"It's...Ah specialty I picked up along the way from the Fernu clan." Hibiki laughed an struggled to stand back up.

Minako gripped Hibiki's pant leg as she looked up at him, her one hand resting where her wound was. "H-Hibiki..." She whispered helplessly.

"Hm?" Hibiki struggled and leaned against the rock Minako was sitting against.

"I-I think we should stop again tonight... I know of a place we can hide in... I-I hid there before... it would be good for us..."

Hibiki nodded and sighed. "Are you all ready to go?"

Yama nodded as he straigtened out his jacket. "As much as I'd like to say no, I am. Minako is right, we need to get moving, whoever those people were will be searched for."

"Are you good to go?" Satomi asked Hibiki.

"I'm getting there." Hibiki replied and stood up to help Minako up as well.

Minako took Hibiki's hand, letting him pull her to her feet. She looked over at Keiko and lowered her head. "Thank you... Keiko..." She mumbled weakly.

"Why?" Keiko asked with confusion.

Minako looked back up and smirked. "Cuase now I will have to do double the killing next time!"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Let's go!" Satomi said and began to head forwards.

Minako looked at Kazuko before shaking her head and walking off after Satomi.

After a long journey, Minako led the group to a small building like structure of tree's twisting together with an opening on one side.

"Th-this place is hidden well... m-my father never found me here..." Minako laughed nervously as she scratched her head. "Trust me..."

"Your father?" Satomi asked politely.

Minako flinched, her smile fading as she walked into the tree's opening.

"Sorry." Satomi whispered softly and the group followed Minako in.

"It is definitely cozy." Hibiki laughed.

The space was big enough for them to sleep under but they would definitely be bumping into each other.

"No one kill each other in the night, please." He laughed.

Minako cuddled against the far corner of the area. Her hand rested on her new scar created by the arrow. Her other hand gripped a tattered photo that she stared at intently.

Kazuko looked down at Minako with a frown. He nudged Hibiki and asked, "What is really wrogn with her? It's more than just... well... who she is... right?"

"Past experiences accumulating together." Hibiki replied.

Kazuko nodded. "R-Remember how she called herself a curse? W-Was she... um..." His voice trailed off as the thought entered his head again.

"I do not view her as the curse that so many others do. Her name is Minako Uma and she will forever be in my mind. You cannot be a curse if it was inflicted on you." Hibiki stted firmly but quietly.

Kazuko smiled. "I'm happy she found you, Hibiki. She seems to need a lot of attention, I don't think many people would be able to handle someone like her."

"As shown through Daichi." Hibiki laughed innerwardly.

"Daichi?" Kazuko asked, confused.

"He went to the academy in Sunagakure with Minako and had a huge crush on her, yet he just could never handle her - alway saying the wrong things, do the wrong things... He just was never good with the ladies I guess. Poor Lira." Hibiki shook his head in remorse.

Kazuko nodded. "W-well... I'm gonna get some sleep... thanks for ah, earlier though, Hibiki."

Hibiki smiled in response before moving to sit beside Minako. He reached over to hold the photo with Minako and turned it slightly to look at it.

Minako gave a weak smile as she leaned her head on Hibiki's shoulder, her eyes still locked on the photo. "H-Have I ever really shown you this?" Minako asked him.

"I caught a glance of it, but I didn't really get a full look." Hibiki replied. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Minako nodded. "Yeah... K-Kazuko's blood just bothered me earlier... it has the same scent as his..."

"And it brought back memories?" Hibiki asked quietly.

Minako nodded again as she slipped the photo into her pouch. She closed her eyes as she hooked her arm around Hibiki's. "S-so, are you alright?" Minako asked calmly.

"I am." Hibiki chuckled lightly.

Kazuko was laying down, his eyes trained on the sky. He was trying to sleep when he overheard Minako and Hibiki. "Smells the same as... his?" Kazuko mumbled to himself. "I-It couldn't really...?" His eyes slowly drifted toward Minako, a shiver running up his spine. "Dammit..."

"Hey!" Keiko said, louder than a whisper as she punched Kazuko's arm. "We need our sleep, there is no need on looking like your about to throw up."

Kazuko grabbed Keiko's arm and pulled her to sit up with him. His eyes were closed as he clenched his jaw. "The Village Psycho." He whipsered in her ear as quiet as he could.

Hibiki's eyes drifted towards Kazuko and Keiko, his ear picking up on what they were talking about. Minako's head was on his shoulder with her eyes shut, so he gently reached over and covered her ear to block out his voice.

Minako slowly opened her eyes to look up at Hibiki. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked him, confused.

Hibiki shook his head and smiled back at Minako. "Just rest." He lipped to her.

Minako shrugged as her eyes fell shut again.

"What are you talking about?" Keiko looked with confusion.

Kazuko covered Keiko's mouth. "Shh!" He sighed deeply, looking around at the others; Yama was already asleep and Satomi appeared to be as well. He knew Hibiki was awake as his eyes locked with his for a moment before he diverted his eyes. He shook his head as he looked back at Keiko, his eyes full of rage. "It was her... I know it... she killed him." He told her, still trying to keep quiet.

"She had no intentions." Hibiki stated gently, turning to look at Minako with her eyes closed.

Kazuko snapped his head back to look at Hibiki. "No intentions? Bullshit!" Kazuko could no longer hold back his rage as his voice began to raise.

Minako stirred on Hibiki's shoulder, she slowly lifted her head, at the same time catching a glare from Kazuko, "H-Huh?"

"You have no knowledge of that night, Kazuko. She had no intentions of killing Sho." Hibiki stated.

Minako began to tremble as she quikly caught on to the situation. Her breath became ragged as she looked at Kazuko.

Kazuko growled at Minako. "It's lies! She's just an attention hogger! My parents said so! They still live in Suna!"

Yama had began to stir as he heard the screaming.

Minako's eyes widened. She closed her eyes as her hand dug into her arm. She bit her lip as she tired to keep herself from poucning; she couldn't take being yelled at.

"Stop that, now!" Yama yelled, unsure what the fight was.

"I will not stop anything, Yama!" Kazuko yelled at his sensai.

"I'm actually kind of interested in where this leads to." Keiko smiled and leaned back to watch the fight. "It's not just me anymore."

Minako growled as her nails dug even deeper. "Just stop it!" She screamed.

Kazuko shook his head as he stood up, taking a step closer to the two. "You killed him, why?" He yelled at Minako, his eyes deadly.

Minako's eyes snapped open as she stood up, taking a step closer to Kazuko, looking up at him she answered, "I didn't mean to! His death has haunted my whole damn life!"

Hibiki quickly got to his feet and moved between the two to make sure nothing would happen.

Satomi sat up weakly, wondering what was happening.

"Good, you're awake!" Keiko whispered to Satomi.

"What's going on?" Satomi asked.

"Just sit and relax and watch the fight!"

"Fight?"

Keiko nodded. "It's better that you stay out of it though, Yama and Hibiki have it under control...unfortunately."

Kazuko looked right past Yama and Hibiki who had moved themselves between the two, his eyes locked on Minako. "Haunted you... really? You're pathetic!"

Minako pushed both Hibiki and Yama out of the way. She quickly pulled a kunai from her pouch and held it out toward Kazuko. "Call me something else, I _dare_ you!"

Kazuko found himself smirking at the challege. He grabbed his kunai with his open hand and leaned closer to Minako. "Monster."

Minako's felt herself slip away as she threw herself at Kazuko, her eyes wide with fear.

"Get Kazuko!" Hibiki commanded Yama as he lurched forward to grab Minako by her arms. "Minako!" He shouted to try and get her attention.

Minako shook her head as she stuggled with all her strength. Yama pulled Kazuko back and kept a firm grip on him as they watched Minako with horror.

"She really is a monster!" Kazuko screamed as he watched her animal-like movements.

Minako hissed at Kazuko as she just managed to escape Hibiki's grasp. As he reached for her again, she took the kunai that was in her hand and sliced at him. Without even a care, she threw herself at Kazuko. Yama acted fast and used the shadows the moon casted to catch Minako, trapping her. She screamed as tears fell down her face.

Hibiki winced at the kunai cuts that Minako had inflicted but quickly regained his composure and pushed Minako up against one of the trees, pinning her arms at her sides. "Minako, please calm down." Hibiki looekd deeply into her eyes with sorrow as she fiercely fought against him and Yama's shadows.

Minako cried as she struggled under everything keeping her still. Suddenly her eyes shut and she fell motionles. Yama released his jutsu and Minako fell lifelessly in Hibiki's arms.

Hibiki dropped to his knee's as he held Minako closely to his body. "Neither of you were in the position to fight with your wounds." Hibiki sneered.

Kazuko growled at Hibiki as he sat down beside Keiko. "Like I care what happenes to that monster, she was worse off than me, if anyone would have died, it would have been her! I lied, I don't get how you canbe with that... thing!" Kazuko yelled, angrily.

"You know nothing about Minako. She was pushed to the brink of insanity, she never chose it. On the night your brother was murdered, she was being pursued by her father and thought Sho was helping her father. She realized too late that that was not the case. She never intended to - Sho was her only and best friend." Hibiki stated sternly. "You have no knowledge of Minako or her family."

Kazuko looked away from Hibiki. "She killed my brother, that's all I need to know to kill her."

"You have to go through me before you can get to her." Hibiki's voice darkened.

Kazuko felt himself shudder before he shook it off. "That would be easy..." He mumbled.

"You should never start a fight when blinded to that persons abilities and level." Hibiki replied.

Yama lightly hit Kazuko over the head. "I warned you guys about them! They are still important guests that are helping us; keep your own problems behind and keep your mind on the mission at hand!"

Kazuko stood up and glared at Yama. "She killed my brother!"

Without any warning, Hibiki pounced at Kazuko and pushed him up against the tree. "She had no intentions." Hibiki hissed, his arm pushed against Kazuko's throat. "Until this mission is over, keep your mind focused. As soon as the mission is over, go ahead. Do as you wish but know that I will not allow anything to happen to her."

Kazuko thrashed underneath Hibiki. "L-Let go!" He just barely choked out.

Hibiki's expression darkened as he let his arm fall away. "You better learn how to control yourself."

Kazuko pushed Hibiki back, further away. "Whatever... just go and tend to your monster and keep her the hell away from me!"

Hibiki was about to turn around when he turned back and thrusted his fist at Kazuko. "Better learn how to keep things to yourself as well." He stated and turned back to Minako.

"Oh this is good!" Keiko whispered under her breath.

Kazuko rubbed his now throbing cheek. He kept his mouth shut as he glared at Hibiki and Minako. Yama shook his head at his student. "Kazuko, why did you have to do that?"

Kazuko turned to look at Yama; his expression less harsh. "I-I'm sorry Yama... but... y-you don't understand..."

"Don't I? I see my parents killer everyday, yet I keep myself in control."

Kazuko's eyes widened as he found himself bowing. "I-I'm s-so sorry!" He mentally kicked himself.

"Don't bow, I'm not the Hokage..."

"S-Sorry." Kazuko whispered as he stood straight again. "I-I will try to keep... my anger away..."

Yama patted Kazuko's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you need to at least try. I will not hesitate to stop you, and I know Hibiki will not think twice about hurting you."

Kazuko nodded. "And Minako will kill me..."

"Exactly. Maybe you should actually hear the story about it before and freak out."

Kazuko shook his head. "I will never forgive her."

"Not asking you to, Kazuko."

"So the fight is over now?" Keiko asked.

Yama sighed at Keiko. "Yes, and no new ones better start."

"Well, I'm going to bed then, night all!" Keiko said nd flopped back down to a laying position.

Satomi shook her head before returning to her sleep.

Hibiki examined Minako closely. "Come on, Minako. Wake up." Hibiki said while caressing her cheek.

Minako stirred as her eyes opened to look up at Hibiki. Her body quickly trembled as she looked at him. "D-D-Did I d-do that?" She asked nervously, pointing to the deep cuts he was covered in.

"That's not the important part, Minako. Are you alright?" Hibiki replied.

Minako dug her nails into her arm as she looked away from Hibiki; by his answer she knew she had hurt him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" She repeated over and over as tears fell down her cheeks.

Hibiki pulled her chin over to look at him. "I said that isn't important, Minako. These are nothing."

"B-But I created them!" She cried.

"That doesn't matter." He hissed.

Minko tried to pull herself away from Hibiki; she wanted nothing more then to run from herself. She had hurt the one person she loved adn cared for, and she didn't even remember doing it.

Hibiki punched beside her head and kept her from moving away. "I said not to worry about me." Hibiki stated before he pulled her into his chest.

Minako shook her head as she laid motionless in his hold. "I-I told you I'd do something... I knew it! H-Hibiki... I-I'm bad for you... I'm sorry!"

"I don't care if you're good for me or not, Minako! I choose to love you and I'd wish you see that everytime you say these things. I can leave you whenever I want, but I choose to stay."

Minako wrapped her arms around Hibiki's neck as she rested her head against his chest.

"Now, are you alright?" Hibiki re-asked.

Minako gave no response as she hugged him tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning seemed tense, no one said much as Yama lead the group through the forest and toward the village.

"It's just up here..." Yama told the group; the first words spoken that monring.

"Let's just get this over with..." Kazuko sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Idiot, do you not remember what I said?" Hibiki asked. "This is much more difficult then just 'let's get this done'. It takes a lot of time to actually even find your way in."

Kazuko growled as he nodded. "I know that..."

"Then lead the way, buddy." Hibiki hissed.

Kazuko resisted the urge to tackle Hibiki as he threw his arm around Keiko's shoulder. "Ready for this, Keiko?" He asked with a smirk.

Keiko looked at him blankly. "Sure?"

Kazuko sighed; his own attempt to cheer himself up, failed. "You're no fun..." He mumbled.

"Are you going to lead or not?" Hibiki asked Kazuko as he stopped in his tracks.

Kazuko stopped as well. He turned and narrowed his eyes on Minako who hid behind Hibiki. "I've never been here before, why would I want to lead?"

Hibiki closed his eyes and sighed. "Let's go." Hibiki stated and began to lead the group west. When they came across two tall tree's with two lit candle lights, Hibiki simply smiled. "And now the fun begins." Hibiki laughed and stepped through the 'gate'.

Minako stood back with the others in awe. She nervously stepped back as she looked up at Yama.

"Well, at least he knows where he is going..." Yama said with a sigh as he stepped through the 'gate'.

"Sometimes Hibiki acts ridiculous!" Keiko shook her head an followed through. When she reached the other side her eyes widened in disbellief.

Quickly, the others followed after Keiko.

"So, this is the difficult part." Hibiki turned to face the group.

"What is this?" Satomi interrupted as she looked around at the change of scenery. The tranquil forests of green, sunshine and cute animal noises became a twisted scene as from a nightmare. Everything had turned dark as ice and snow covered everything. Silence filled the space as small lights only illuminated certain places.

Minako felt uneasy as she looked around; the area reminded her of the nightmares she had anytime she slipped into a deep sleep.

"As I said, The Fountain Village has a very deceitive name. It sounds like a nice place to vacation at but it's a twisted version of the Mist Village." Hibiki replied to Satomi.

Minako shuddered. "I don't like this..." She had fallen asleep the night before and had a 'bad' dream about it.

"Just keep close to each other." Hibiki turned and began to head down the middle path out of three given.

Minako ran up and grabbed Hibiki's hand. "H-Hibiki... I-I really don't feel good about this place..." She whispered, her voice wavering.

"I don't like it either, but this is our mission." Hibiki replied.

Minako nodded. "I-I know..." Her grip on his hand tightened. "I love you..." She whispered again.

"I love you too." Hibiki said and held her closely.

As they walked further ahead, a wall of ice came across their path. Hibiki nodded upwards as he jumped up and over the ice wall. The others made quick to follow and they began to continue down the path. When they walked for a while, they came to a place that split off into several directions.

"Are you sure you remember exactly where to go?" Keiko asked Hibiki.

Hibiki nodded. "Of course."

He pointed in the direction to his left and began to head down that path. They walked down endless pathes for what seemed like forever when they suddenly came to what seemed like a deadend.

"You lie, you have no idea where you are." Kazuko hissed.

"Shut up and wait." Hibiki stated.

"Waiting..." Kazuko said sarcastically.

"Silently." Hibiki hissed.

It seemed like forever to the group when they felt something shift. Finally, Hibiki turned and began to head down the path from which they came, but the path became pitch dark. "I've never had to enter this village with others who've never been here, so hold on to one another." Hibiki stated.

Minako held Hibiki tighter as she felt Satomi take her other hand. Satomi took Yama's hand while Yama grabbed onto Keiko. With a growl, Kazuko finally took Keiko's hand as the six of them traveled further.

Hibiki closed his eyes as he walked by memory the path that he was made to memorize when he was thirteen. He walked a few steps ahead, and turned to walk diagonally to the right. "There is another wall here, so as soon as you get over it, continue to hold onto each other. Hibiki quickly made it over the wall, followed by the others. When they reassembled hands, Hibiki suddenly felt that there was an extra body present.

"We're almost there," Hibiki said, "but now that we're close we'll have to be quiet. There are guards even amongst this darkness."

"So ah, who is holding my hand?" Kazuko asked nervously.

"Idiot, we can't really see who is holding whose hands." Keiko stated.

Kazuko growled. "I know that..."

"It could be anyone, then." Keiko said and rolled her eyes.

"Quiet, everyone." Hibiki ordered as they walked along the memorized path. '_There is someone amongst us that is mocking us. There is six of us, and if done orderly while jumping over that wall, then w should be in the same order.' _Hibiki came to a stop and quietly whispered into Minako's ear. "Stay right here and don't move one inch."

Minako squeezed Hibiki's hand before saying, "Alright."

Hibiki let go of Minako's hand and quietly moved back one person at a time, counting until he got to Kazuko.

"Hibiki?" Keiko asked, confused as to why they were stopped.

At the last second Hibiki pounced at the person on the very end, ripping the person and Kazuko's hands apart as he tackled and pinned that person to the ground. "Who are you?"

An errie female laughter filled the air. "I'm surprised you could find your way this far in this village." She whispered in a seductive tone.

"I've been here before." Hibiki stated plainly. "Now state who you are."

"Your voice is so... handsome sounding... got a girlfriend, sweetheart?" The female asked with the same purr in her voice.

Minako flinched at the front of the group as she listened.

"What's it to you? I'm asking who you are. The proper introduction is to ask who I am, not whether I am single or not."

"True. My name is Reina Fernu, and you are?" She asnwered.

Hibiki couldn't help but began to chuckle. "Reina...?"

"Hm? Laughing...? You must know me, but I'd remember a voice as wonderful as yours."

"I was only thirteen." Hibiki chuckled again.

"Thirteen? Hm... So, three years ago. Nope, no memory."

"Hotaka?" Hibiki mentioned his master's name.

Reina flinched beneath Hibiki. "Hiroshimo?"

"Indeed."

Reina's laughter echoed again. "It's been a while."

"It has been. Now, are we going to have to fight in this darkness, or will you allow my team and I to continue on our way?"

There was a moment of silence before Hibiki was thrown aside by something. Reina's laughter traveled upwards as she seemed to be leaving. "Oh my dear friend, I will leave now, but you will see me later."

"I'll be anticipating our reunion." Hibiki said sarcastically. "Now where is my team?"

Minako looked in the direction of Hibiki's voice. "Over here?"

"Great." Hibiki said as he turned up behind Minako and grabbed her hand.

"Who was that?" Minako asked as she tightened her hand on Hibiki's.

"Didn't you mention Fernu before?" Yama asked from behind Hibiki.

"I'm glad you met her voice." Hibiki said and began to lead the group forwards again.

"Ah... that doesn't asnwer my question... or Minako's." Yama stated.

"I can't explain that kind of girl." Hibiki chuckled. "Just beware to both you and I, Yama, since we're both in relationships, try and avoid her."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Yama asked nervously, his grip now tightening on Keiko's hand.

"If Reina doesn't seduce you and kill you, I would imagine Keiko would kill you."

Yama nodded. "I can agree with that..."

"S-So she is hot then?" Kazuko asked suddenly.

"She seduces to kill. She draws in her victim and when they have no idea what's happening she kills them. So beware."

Kazuko shuddered. "Then why didn't she kill me right away?"

"Did she seduce you?" Hibiki asked.

"W-Well, no." Kazuko answered.

"Then she wasn't going to kill you. As soon as she starts throwing herself at you, or flirting, or any kind of seduction, she's looking to kill."

Minako tugged on Hibiki's hand. "Don't fall for her tricks... please."

Hibiki chuckled deeply. "I know her tricks. I've known her for a while."

"So, she was trying to kill you then, right?" Kazuko asked. "I mean, she was flirting with you."

"She was flirting, but I am able to ignore it."

"Heh, what about from Minako, ignore her too?" Kazuko teased.

"Minako...flirting?" Hibiki began to chuckle. "She doesn't need to flirt."

Minako leaned against Hibiki as a smile came over her lips.

Kazuko found himself laughing but quickly caught himself.

"Forgetting about that girl for the moment, how much longer are we stuck in the dark?" Yama asked.

"Depends." Hibiki shrugged.

"On...?" Yama asked.

"On whether or not it is going to be as difficult as before."

Yama sighed. "You are just going in circles to me..."

"Circles are what I like." Hibiki laughed.

Minako couldn't help but to giggle.

"Does it make you feel better to turn this way?" Hibiki took a prependicular turn to the east.

"I don't care where we go, I'm just saying I don't like walking in the dark." Yama said with a sigh.

"Me neither." Hibiki agreed with a firm nod. Suddenly a presence caught Hibiki's attention and he picked up his pace to a jog. "There is a guard somewhere around here, so be quiet."

Everyone shut up as they contined to be dragged along. It wasn't long before the entire group could hear footsteps of three seperate bodies chasing them. Just as the three were gaining on them, Hibiki did a quick U-turn and started to head up what seemed like stairs. "Try not to trip." Hibiki laughed.

"Having issues, Hiroshimo?" Reina's voice echoed above them.

"Don't stop us, Reina. You know it's improper for a woman to stop a run away man." Hibiki chuckled as he hit the landing and turned to the right, running along and turning to the left.

Reina still seemed to be following them. "I am aware of how proper, or improper it is, but I can't help but to want a pieice of the boy hanging at the back of your group..."

"And you better not pursue such a younger man."

"Younger? Hm... I like them young." She purred.

"Haven't you heard of innocence?"

"Yes, but do I seem like a girl who cares?"

"Can this please wait until I find that stupid light?" Hibiki growled. "You know just as I do how frustrating it is to run around in this...weather."

Reina laughed. "Would you like me to take you all there? I know the fellow villagers are right behind you, I have no problem taking you right out of here, you know I can."

"If I agree, you'd make me obligated to return a favor."

"Not a favor, a present. I want the boy at the back of your line."

Kazuko felt a shiver run of up spine.

"I refuse." Hibiki stated and took a sharp turn, quickly opening a door and running ahead once again. They were able to lose the pursuers as they quietly ran ahead. Finally, Hibiki came to a stop as they entered into a small lit area. Before them were gigantic doors that stood twenty feet tall.

"I told you we didn't need your help, Reina." Hibiki murmured. He stared at the doors for a moment before smirking. "You going to come out now that there is light?"

Her laughter echoed again. "Maybe, you my just faint from my beauty though."

"I'm already over it." Hibiki laughed.

"Over it, meaning what?" Her voice asked, sounding almost hurt.

"Meaning you look beautiful where I can't see you. Now come on out and let's have this reunion quickly." Hibiki stated.

Reina sighed as she walked out of the darkness. She was a fairly tall woman, her eyes grey with black rings, and her strawberry blonde hair came to her thighs. She wore a fished net tube top and a short grey skirt. She smirked as she looked at Hibiki intently.

"My, how you have grown, Hiroshimo." She purred as she rested her hand on her hip.

Minako growled at the sight of the woman.

Hibiki pulled Minako behind himself. "And I see that you're still the same."

Reina stared blankly at Hibiki. "And you're still a smartass."

"I get that a lot." Hibiki shrugged.

"So, what reason do you have in the Fountain Village, better not be the same reason as me."

"Knowing you, it probably is. The only difference is that you probably want him for yourself."

Reina hissed at Hibiki. "Figures... can't you ever do something differnt from me?"

Hibiki shrugged. "Minako and I were just previously on a mission to kill Koro Tiniko that ended up with Hotaka dead. There, something different."

Reina laughed. "Don't lie, no way is that old fart dead."

"How do you figure that I am able to love whom I want and to think how I want, to act as I wish?"

Reina looked from Hibiki to Minako who stood behind him. "What, is that pepsqueak the one you 'love'?"

"What can I say? She's different from all the others; including you." Hibiki shrugged.

"Hm... different as in she doesn't know how to really love someone?" She smirked as her eyes fell on Kazuko. "My, you are even more handsome in the light."

"He's taken." Keiko stated.

"The red head?" Reina asked, confused.

Keiko nodded in response before giving her an evil look.

"So... the blonde as well?"

"Yupp." Keiko smirked. "Both of them are taken."

"Hm... I can tell on the look of his face that he is not taken." Reina stated, pointing toward Kazuko.

Keiko shook her head and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Prove to me he is yours, girl, kiss him." Reina's eyes narrowed on the two as a smirk fell over her lips.

Keiko gave the woman a confident smile and turned to plant a kiss on Kazuko's cheek.

"Lips, idiot." Reina growled. "Or else, I will claim him mine."

Kazuko flinched as he felt his heart pound in his chest. '_Keiko, don't you dare!_'

Yama stared intently to see what his girlfriend would do.

"We're not that far?" Keiko said.

Reina shrugged. "Fine, have it your way." She lifted her hand, about to say something when Hibiki cut her off.

"Don't mess with my team, Reina." He said.

Reina let her hand fall to her side as she laughed. "You cannot control me, Hiroshimo. I do as I wish."

"As do I, but do you see me killing you?"

Reina's eyes narrowed. "You cannot kill me, you know what I can do."

"I've been gone for three years, Reina... you _don't_ know what I can do."

"I'd be more scared of that tall blonde coming after me than you, Hiroshimo..."

Hibiki narrowed his eyes and moved to stand beside Keiko and Kazuko. "Let's compromise. You know Keiko is not interested in Kazuko, that he is single. So, how about we say that until we reach the guy, Kazuko stays with us. As soon as the guy is free to come back to Konoha, we'll decide whether you can have him then."

Reina listened carefully. "I do not agree. I must take that man with me, not you guys. And, that handsome boy you call Kazuko, will come to me willingly, garenteed."

"I wouldn't doubt it, but don't you remember what your father had told you on that very night of our special occasion?"

Reina growled. "How _dare_ you remind me!"

"You want to be father's precious girl, don't you? Better not make him angry."

Minako shuddered at the thought of her father. Reina noticed this and played with it. "Seems your precious girl has daddy issues."

"Seems like your own precious self has some life issues."

Reina growled as she lifted her hand. "Midori!" From the ground sprouted a giant green vine. A second one also grew and Reina jumped on top of it. "I'm done talking with you!" She yelled at Hibiki.

"It's about time." Hibiki chuckled.

Reina growled as she yelled, "Midori!" a second time, her hand pointing toward Kazuko. The vine rushed toward Kazuko to grab him when suddenly Keiko instantly threw herself infront of Kazuko. Reina pulled the vine toward her, she chuckled at the girl thrashing underneath the grip of her jutsu.

"Wanna be the hero, eh?" Reina asked Keiko.

"I don't have to want." Keiko squirmed.

"Put her the hell down!" Yama yelled, throwing a kunai in Reina's direction.

A vine blocked the weapon as she laughed. "How about this, Hiroshimo? We do a trade... you bring me Amino, and I'll give you this pathetic girl back!"

"Yama!" Keiko screamed as the vine tightened around her. Her voice weakened and her movements slowed down. "Ya...ma..." Keiko barely whispered.

Yama clenched his jaw as he watched Keiko weaken. "Hibiki!" He screamed in anger and concern.

"She will not kill her." Hibiki assured Yama. "But if she won't, her father will." Hibiki narrowed his eyes at Reina.

"Screw that!" Yama yelled.

Reina laughed. "Calm down, blondie! I will not harm her as long as I get Amino. I am far from home anyway..."

Yama shook his head. He quickly kenlt down on one knee as he placed his hands together. "Shadow-neck binding!"

A shadow reached out toward Reina. Her eyes widened as she tried to dodge it, moving herself higher and out of range.

"Dammit!" Yama yelled in frustration as he threw another kunai toward Reina, who was still out of range.

"Some boyfriend." Reina chuckled. "Just do my deal and she will be yours once again."

"Yama..." Keiko weakly spoke.

Hibiki reached out to hold Yama back. "We'll get her back."

Minako sighed deeply as she stepped forward. "Keiko..." She whispered before turning to face Hibiki. She smiled brightly at him, hoping he'd know what she was thinking.

"Minako has an idea." Hibiki stated blankly and laughed.

"Wh-what could she do?" Yama asked Hibiki.

"A lot more than you expect. What you saw that night, is only do to her unstability. You should see her using her actual abilities." Hibiki smiled proudly.

Minako giggled before facing Reina. She closed her eyes breathing out deeply before making several hand signs. "Wind Style: Wind cutter!" She yelled. A gust of wind appeared from no where and headed upwards toward Reina and Keiko.

"No!" Reina screamed as at the last second she tried to escape.

Minako sent the jutsu right toward the vines, cutting both the one Reina was standing on and the one Keiko was trapped by. Yama rushed and caught Keiko in his arms before she fell. Reina quickly made a new vine and sprouted off. Minako fell to her knees, gripping the scar from the previous day as she smiled weakly. "I-I did it..." She mumbled, almost joyed.

"Keiko! Please, tell me you're alright!" Yama shook Keiko, careful not to hurt her.

"Yama?" Keiko smiled weakly with her eyes closed.

Yama pulled Keiko closer into his arms as he hugged her tightly. "You're alright..."

Keiko tried to laugh, but it ended in a wince. "She's mean."

"Who, Reina? Duh." He answered, moving to look at Keiko.

"I love you." Keiko whispered.

Yama smiled. "I love you too Keiko, so much."

"So much..." Keiko said weakly and pulled her arm up to her forehead. "Farewell, world."

"Wh-what? Keiko!" Yama growled at her roll play.

"Heh. Joking." Keiko sat up and wrapped her arms around Yama's neck. "I'm sorry to make you worry."

Yama sighed deeply. "If you didn't, then I would say that you're sick." He laughed before locking his lips to hers.

Keiko blushed lightly and burried her face into Yama's coat once he pulled away.

Kazuko sighed deeply. "I need a girlfriend..."

"No thanks." Satomi cleared her throat and looked around the area awkwardly.

Kazuko shook his head. "I didn't mean you, Satomi..." He said before laughing nervously.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Satomi scoffed.

Kazuko blushed at her change in attitude. "N-No! I-I mean... yes... I mean... oh no..."

Satomi bursted into laughter and nonchalantly reached over to poke Kazuko's side. "You're hilarious you know."

Kazuko tried to compose himself as he took a small step back. "I-I know..." He asnwered with a grin.

"Thank you, Minako." Keiko murmured with her face pushed against Yama's coat.

Minako found herself smiling as she nodded. "I-I can't believe I stayed stable during that..." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the ground she was sitting on.

"And thank you for caring, Yama." Keiko said and turned to look up at him. "I know you love me."

Yama gave a small nod as he looked away. "W-Well, I try..."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Hibiki said to Yama.

"Hm... for what?" Yama asked Hibiki.

"It's not easy to suddenly know the solutions when someone you love is at risk. Especially when you don't know much about the oponent."

Minako stood up and walked over to Keiko and Yama. "See Keiko, you don't need to be jealous of me... Yama loves you as much as Hibiki loves me." She gave a small smile.

Keiko stared at Minako for a moment before looking at Yama. "I guess." Keiko said and lowered her face. "I'm sorry, Yama."

"For what? It's not like you kissed Kazuko." Yama said with a laugh.

"What would you have done if I did?" Keiko gasped dramatically.

Yama shrugged. "No idea, but I really don't want to try it..."

"You're so passive." Keiko frowned.

Yama shrugged. "Sorry?"

Keiko sighed and climbed to her feet. "Let's just get this mission finished."

Kazuko ran over and hugged Keiko tightly. "I'm glad you're okay!" Then he pulled away and hit her lightly on the arm. "How dare you get in the way?"

"You wanted to go with her?" Keiko stared blankly at her friend.

Kazuko laughed nervously. "N-No... but better me than you..."

"She seduces to kill...you think she would have seduced me?" Keiko laughed. "I'm only attracted to one _guy_."

Kazuko laughed. "Death by seduction may not be that bad..." He smirked.

"You wouldn't like it her way." Hibiki stated.

Kazuko laughed again as he scratched his head. "Yeah, you're probably right... besides... I already like someone..."

"You? Like someone?" Keiko burstd into laughter. "You're good! Oh, you are good. Alright, let's get this mission done now that I'm all pumped up again due to Kazuko's...feelings."

Kazuko growled at Keiko. "What, you think I'm incapable to love?"

"Sorry, buddy...I'm already taken. I was only playing along with that Reina chick so that you wouldn't have been kidnapped."

Kazuko rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about you, idiot."

"I was only kidding too." Satomi laughed nervously, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

Kazuko turned is back to the group. "Can we go now, Hibiki?"

"Kazuko has a crush~" Keiko chanted.

Kazuko lowered his head in defeat. "And Keiko is pregnant with Yama's child."

"What!" Yama yelled nervously as he looked at Keiko with wide eyes.

"Really, Yama? Seriously...when were either of us naked in the same room?"

Yama laughed nervously. "Riiight! We never did it.. kay, I got it now!"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Your parents never spoken to you I guess."

Yama growled. "No, but Kakashi did. I could do you-"

"Stop it!" Minako yelled, cutting Yama off from finishing his sentence. Her cheeks were red at the thought of her and Hibiki. "Can we please just go now?"

Hibiki began to chuckle, and his chuckle grew into a laugh.

"Kakashi...What?" Keiko dropped to her knees and hid her reddened face. "Ahh..."

"And I've read his Make-Out Paradise!" Yama stated, proudly.

"You said you were never interested in those!"

Yama shrugged. "I'm not, but it doesn't mean that I was never curious."

Keiko grunted.

"I could show you what I know." Yama said with a laugh; he loved teasing Keiko.

"Alright, time to go!" Keiko said and stood up, heading to the gigantic doors. "How do we open these?"

Yama rested his hands on Keiko's shoulders. "Admit it, you love me, everything about me."

"Open sesame!" Keiko shouted nervously.

The door remained shut.

Minako laughed outwardly at Keiko. "Doors don't like you either!"

"Hibiki." Keiko whimpered. "Open these doors!"

Minako hugged Hibiki tightly, his arms locked at his sides. "I don't want him to help you."

Keiko turned away and looked awkwardly up at Yama while she scratched the back of her neck. "Can you open the doors?"

Yama laughed. "Hibiki is the only one who knows how."

Keiko frowned. "Stop being mean."

"I'm not! You're just embaressed at what I could do to you." Yama teased again.

Keiko looked away in embarassment. "Yu all are just ganging up on me."

"I'm not, but I could!" Kazuko said with a smirk.

"Not you too!" Keiko shouted. "You Satomi-lover!"

Satomi blushed once again. "No one said anything about any of that. The situation is on you and Yama."

Kazuko nodded in agreement, trying to hide is blush.

Minako smiled up at Hibiki. "I'm having fun."

"I'm glad." Hibiki smiled gently and chuckled.

"You're glad that she's having fun while you all are working together to let Yama torture me?" Keiko shouted as she backed up against the gigantic doors.

Minako giggled. "It would appear that way." She looked up at Hibiki again and kissed his cheek.

Keiko frowned at her group. "This is not fair at all."

"Fair? Missions are never fair." Yama stated with a laugh.

"And your mission is to torture me?" Keiko asked.

"Course not, it's just fun!" Kazuko said with a laugh.

"Eheheheh. You al are hilarious." Keiko sai sarcastically.

"We try." Yama laughed.

Keiko frowned at Yama again.

"Keep frowning and you'll become older quicker." Minako giggled.

"Then Yama won't torture me anymore."

"Wrong~"

Keiko's one eye widened and her mouth fell open.

"I'll love you no matter how you look." Yama said with another laugh.

"That's not what I was referring to." Keiko murmured quietly.

Yama laughed. "Oh! I get it... well you don't need to be older... I can now."

"Can now what?" Keiko asked in confusion.

Yama opened his mouth to answer when Kazuko covered it. "He is saying he can get in bed with you!" Kazuko answered with a grin.

Keiko slipped around Yama and Kazuko and made her way quickly to Hibiki. "Please open the dooorss!"

Minako laughed as she hugged Hibiki tighter.

"Can I open the doors now?" Hibiki asked with a laugh.

Minako appeared to be in thought. "I dunno, can you?"

"Not if you keep me this way." Hibiki shrugged.

"You could escape if you really wanted, I'm not hugging you that tight." Minako giggled.

"Well, I think we've wasted enough time and I'm pretty sure Reina has probably made her way to Amino by now."

Minako pouted as she let go of Hibiki. "Fine... but I was having fun..."

Hibiki left Minako's arms and walked to the middle of the lit area, bowing to one knee and placing his finger tips lightly against the grounds surface. He murmured a few words to himself as he concentrated on moving the doors open. The rest of the group moved away from the doors as they slowly rumbled fully opened.

"Yes!" Keiko shouted and ran to pas through the doorway.

Minako hugged Hibiki tightly. "You're so awesome!"

Hibiki scratched the back of his neck. "Thank you.'

Minako kissed Hibiki quickly before chasing after Keiko; taking down Reina seemed to have put her in a good mood.


	8. Chapter 8

Reina let out an irritated sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing at Kureji.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Reina asked casually.

"That's not the point." Kureji laughed. "You didn't at all stall, or destory that team in anyway. You're such a disappointment." Kureji shook his head. "And besides, I told Yua to fetch us something to eat. It seems my stomach likes to growl when I haven't eaten for a while."

Reina stared blankly at Kureji. "You're such a lost cause..."

"Me?" Kureji looked taken aback. "Lost?" He shook his head. "Alright, I guess I am a let down to my parents - who cares?"

Reina faceplamed. "That group isn't that difficult by the looks of it. Minako may be a slight issue though." Reina changed the subject to what was ahead.

"What, couldn't defeat her?" Yua chuckled as she entered into the room.

Reina hissed at Yua. "Course I could! I just stood back and watched!"

"Really?" Yua paused to look closely at Reina. "Whatever. I didn't know what you wanted today, Kureji... so I'll force it down your throat if you don't want it. Here you go." Yua gently handed over the nice warm bowl of soup with a piece of bread. "Now that's scalding hot, so you better like it." Her eyes narrowed as he took the bowl.

"I'm always thankful." As the last word left his lips, he bursted into laughter.

"Exactly." Yua rolled her eyes.

Reina sighed deeply as she watched the pair. "Hello! We have a group heading this way to kill us. Don't you think we should be planning and not eating?"

"Kill us? I thought they wanted Amino..." Kureji said as he took his first bite.

Reina shook her head. "Everyone wants Amino, but Minako will most likey go after us to kill."

"Then let her." Kureji shrugged.

"And you are going to run into this blindly?" Reina questioned him.

"Who says I'm running into this blindly?" Kureji asked, pretending to like the food Yua had brought him while she enjoyed her blissfully.

Reina sighed. "Cousin, trust me. This isn't an enemy you can go against blindly. You must be prepared and aware of what she is capable of."

"Just because she was able to defeat you, you think I'll lose against her? Have you forgotten that I have something special apart from you? I don't know what she used against you, but I refuse..." Kureji stood up angrily and whipped his bowl of soup against the wall, his bread falling to the ground. "...to allow some inadequate girl to defeat me!"

Reina groaned at her cousin as she jumped back onto her vine, lifting into the sky. "Do not get mad at me! I was just saying! And stop saying you're stronger! We've never fought yet!"

"Don't tempt me." Kureji narrowed his eyes before turning to throw a punch in Yua's direction. Being use to his spontaneous actions, she quickly moved out of the way non-chanantly.

"Girlfriend abuse... nice." Reina sighed.

* * *

><p>"Well, at least there is light everywhere." Keiko smiled at the fact that she could see her hand clearly in front of her face.<p>

Kazuko nodded. "It's awesome."

Yama sighed at the others as his eyes drifted around nervously. If Reina showed up again, he was going to be ready. '_No one touches Keiko and gets away with it..._' He growled to himself.

"You're forgetting the fact that now we too are seen clearly." Hibiki sighed.

Minako nodded, keeping her nose in the air.

"How much further?" Kazuko asked.

"Even though we passed the most difficult part of simply trying to enter the village, it's still very intricate and hard to get around." Hibiki replied. "So, in a nut-shell, we're still fairly far. When you picture the village blue-prints in your head, this village is quite small compared to the others villages; I wouldn't actually really qualify it as one, yet the difficultly of the village in general is the highest that finding your way through it makes it seem like this village is endless." Hibiki explained. He lifted his arm to point down the street to his right. "The road goes only for about a minute, turn left, go another two, and turn right, and you're right back here, standing where we're standing."

Minako looked up at Hibiki. "Confusing. I don't get how you can remember so much."

"Shall I go into detail about my photographic memory once again?" Hibiki smirked.

Minako blushed as she turned away. "N-No..."

Hibiki chuckled lightly as he reached over Minako's shoulder to kiss her cheek. "You sure?"

Minako nodded. "Y-You already embaressed me once by telling me..."

"Didn't know it embarrassed you." Hibiki mumbled and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Sorry."

Minako frowned. "I-I didn't mean it in a bad way." She murmured.

Hibiki shrugged. "Kay."

She frowned and looked away again. "Sorry..."

Hibiki chuckled lightly and reached out to grab Minako's wrist before pulling her back to him, making her face him. "I was only kidding."

Minako blushed as a giggle escaped her. "Grr you." She said childishly.

He smirked and moved his face closer, but before his lips connected to hers a sudden laugh caused all their attention to move to the east.

"Aww, aren't you the lovey-dovey party types?" Yua smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kazuko sighed. "Great, more company."

Yama growled as he pulled out a kunai. Minako turned her attention from Hibiki to the mystery girl. She hissed; something about that girl didn't feel right, she could already feel herself slipping as her nails dug into her own arm.

Hibiki grabbed Minako's arms and placed them at her sides. "Calm down." He murmured.

"You look funny." Keiko laughed.

Yua cocked her head and turned to look at Keiko. "Do I? Do you _really _think so?"

Kazuko nodded. "Extremely funny." He said simply, agreeing with Keiko.

"How do you even see?" Satomi asked innocently.

"Reina is ridiculous. _You _are riduculous." Yua laughed. "Strong?" She shook her head. "Kureji is going to get a kick out of this!"

Kazuko narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Funny-looking?" Yua smiled.

Kazuko stepped forward. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Cool it, Kazuko." Yama ordered.

"You mentioned Kureji and Reina. Are you related to them?" Hibiki asked.

Yua shook her head.

"A friend?"

Yua sighed. "Closer."

"Girlfriend?"

Yua lowered her head. "Who cares?" She shouted, suddenly sounding furious.

Minako narrowed her eyes at the girl again. She slipped her hand behind her back and into her pouch, holding a kunai tightly. This girl made her too uneasy, she needed to die.

"You must have hooked up with him after I left." Hibiki mumbled under his breath.

"How dare you talk about me under your breath! You will DIE!" Yua screamed and then sighed. "But not at my hands." she chuckled.

"Then who's?" Minako hissed, her grip on the kunai tightening.

"You'll meet him eventually." Yua chuckled.

"So, if you're not here to kill us, why are you here?" Kazuko asked simply.

"I am a citizen of this village, am I not entitled to welcome our guests?" Yua asked.

"Not if you are working with those against us!" Minako growled.

"We just want Amino for ourselves." Yua shrugged.

"Why? He is just a random leaf Jounin." Kazuko cocked his head.

Yua thought for a moment. "Iunno." She shrugged.

Minako growled again as she lurched forward slightly, stopping herself when her head began to pound.

Yua reached behind her and pulled the sword hanging from her back. "You better not come close, or else I'll have to move to offensive."

Minako shook her head furiously. "Offensive my ass! You want to hurt us!" She hissed. "I can sence it from you!"

"No, not I. I said you would not die at my hands." Yua replied sternly.

"Lies!" Minako screamed.

"LIES!" Yua screamed back, reflecting Minako's burst of behavior.

Minako shook her head as she charged forward, pulling her kunai forward. Without thinking about it, Yua's immediate response was to pull the sword forward and charge forward as well. The two blades clashed. Minako's eyes narrowed, her mind no longer stable. Minako quickly ducked and kicked at Yua's feet, knocking her to the ground. Yua quickly regained her balance and quickly jumped to her feet, about to return the blow when Kureji intervened and threw both Yua and Minako in opposite directions.

"K-Kur..." Yua's voice faded.

"Welcome!" Kureji laughed. "Why are you fighting in my village?" His voice turning dark suddenly.

Minako jumped to her feet and charged again.

"Hibiki, you had better stop her." Kureji warned. Before Hibiki could even move, Minako had already made it to Kureji, who simply moved to once again throw her in Hibiki's direction. "There's my second chance - favor for you for that one time. No others will be given, so you'd better control her."

Hibiki moved to pull Minako to her feet. "Minako..."

She growled, her eyes now narrowing at Kureji. "Screw you! I can smell the blood on you!"

"Blood? Reina's?" Kureji's face turned sour. "I don't remember killing her."

"Tainted you fool!" She hissed, trying to charge at him again.

Hibiki immediately reached out to pull her back to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso. "Please, calm down." Hibiki whispered. "He isn't going to fight at the moment."

Minako turned to meet Hibiki's gaze, her own eyes still filled of anger. "Why are you so sure?"

"I know him fairly well. He never starts a fight the first time he meets strangers unless he has to - and that involves you provoking him."

Minako sighed in Hibiki's hold, pushing away from him. "Fine."

"Kureji..." Yua whispered.

Kureji continued to look at Minako. "She's pretty good-looking, she yours?" Kureji asked Hibiki.

"Kureji, you can be very mean you know." Yua frowned.

"Shut up." Kureji sighed. "I mean, you can't deny it. Is she yours, Hibiki?"

"Uh...well...yeah." Hibiki replied and diverted his eyes.

"Kureji! I will make you feel a thousand times worse tomorrow!" Yua frowned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kureji rolled his eyes.

Minako frowned at Hibiki before looking at Kureji again. "Get lost. You and your freaky friend are bothering me." She hissed.

Yua cleared her throat. "Actually, I'm his girlfriend."

"Even worse."

"I guess you could call it that." Yua chuckled and appeared next to Kureji. "Do you think we're worse?"

Kureji turned to look at Yua. "Get out of my face."

"See?" Yua turned to smile proudly at Minako. "It's much worse than you'd imagine. It's so...right."

Minako rolled her eyes. "I have no care toward your life, I just want you to leave mine, now!"

Kureji turned to look at Minako and smirked, motioning for Minako to come to him. Minako's eyes widened, her feet basically moving on their own. Kureji smirked, and turned to Yua. "Isn't she a pretty thing?"

Yua laughed. "I'll kill you."

"Minako!" Hibiki said.

Minako slightly began to panic as she glared at Kureji. "Whatever you're doing to me, stop!" She shouted. "I don't care how pretty you think I am! You're ugly!"

Hibiki quickly moved to attack Minako, tackling her to the ground and pinning her there.

"You're not taking her!" Hibiki shouted at Kureji.

"Shall I get her for you?" Yua asked with a sigh.

"Really?" Kurji turned to look at Yua with raised eyebrows.

"Idiot!" Yua screamed and thrusted her fist into his face. "You're unbelievable." She shook her head furiously and began to walk off. "I need to blow steam." She headed to the street to the right.

"Come on, Hibiki. Look what you did." Kureji shook his head as he rubbed his face.

Kazuko stepped in front of Hibiki and Minako as his eyes narrowed at Kureji. "If you're not out to hurt us, just step aside."

Minako struggled underneath of Hibiki, whispering, "I... need to kill him, and that other girl... th-they are just as tainted as me!"

"We're not ready yet." Hibiki whispered back. "Kazuko, don't attack."

"Wasn't going to." Kazuko stated.

"I am ready!" Minako growled back.

"Please, don't." Hibiki whispered.

Minako looked away from him. "B-But, Hibiki..."

"We're not ready." He stated.

"I am." She hissed again.

Hibiki shook his head. "Make the judgement if you wish." He hesitantly let Minako out from his grasp.

Minako pulled herself to her feet as her eyes narrowed at Kureji.

"She wants to fight me?" Kureji laughed. "Oh boy, this'll be great!"

Minako growled. "It won't be a fight! You will simply die!"

"My death shall be more complex, surely."

She shook her head. "Not if I'm the one killing you."

Kureji shrugged. "I really do hate killing my victim on the first meeting; I'm a gentlmen, I like to get to know people before they die."

Minako out right laughed. "Please! I can see the blood on you, as I said. You never care to wait." She shook her head.

"Blood?" Kureji's face twisted in confusion. "Where?" He looked down at himself and began to examine his clothing. "I don't see any!" His voice raised as he began to yell and panic.

Minako laughed at his reactions. "I still see it."

Kureji turned in a full circle, meanwhile pulling a kunai from his pocket and smoothly whipping it towards Minako. It flew past her face, leaving a clean incision on her cheek. "That blood?" He chuckled lightly.

Minako didn't even flinch. Slowly she reached her hand up to lightly touch the cut. She looked down at her hand and laughed at the sight of her own blood. "No, but now I'm mad." She let out an eerie laugh as she slipped a kunai into her hand and repeated the same actions Kureji did, a deep cut forming on his cheek.

"Thank you." Kureji smirked.

Minako nodded. "Anytime, freak."

Kureji raised his eyebrows. "Freak? If I'm a freak, then you're just a little girl."

Minako laughed. "Possible, but I'm a little girl who could kick your ass!"

"Oh, just get on with it already!" Keiko shouted and facepalmed.

Minako smirked. "On my side for once, Keiko?"

"Not particularily. He looks intimidating." Keiko shrugged.

Minako rolled her eyes. "You're useless."

"Nah, you're he useless one." Yua said as she entered in from the left side of the street. "Kureji, I'm sorry to bother you, but we have matters we must take care of elsewhere."

"Right now?" Kureji asked, looking blankly at Yua.

Yua nodded.

"Right at this very moment when this girl is about to try and defeat me?" Kureji asked, anger rising.

Yua nodded once again and quickly dodged the fist headed her way. She jumped back up and grabbed his wrist turning his arm back and pushing him forward with her body. "You're going whether you like it or not!" She stated sternly.

"Doesn't matter to me." Kureji shrugged. "See yah later girly, I'll have you later."

Minako hissed. "In your dreams!"

"He doesn't want you." Yua sounded disgusted.

Minako tilted her head slightly. "I'm confused."

As Yua and Kureji walked down the street, their appearance faded and they disappeared. Hibiki let out a sigh of relief before wrapping his arms lightly around Minako.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She asked him, shocked.

"I told you that we're not ready. Whether you think so or not." Hibiki shook his head.

Minako buried her face in Hibiki's chest. "Sorry..." She mumbled.

Keiko turned to look at Yama before throwing herself at him an wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm ssoooo sorry~ Yama!" Keiko pretended to wail.

He hugged her back, but confusion was frozen on his face. "For what?"

Hibiki laughed. "She was mocking us."

Yama laughed. "Keiko, why must you do that?"

"What about Kazuko and I?" Satomi laughed.

Kazuko blushed. "What about us?"

"We're being left out." Satomi shrugged.

Kazuko let out a nervous laugh as he scratched his neck. "That's cause we don't have another half."

"It looks to me like I have two haves." Satomi examined herself and pointed to both sides. "One...Two."

Kazuko facepalmed. "I mean you don't have a boyfriend or anything."

Satomi laughed. "I know that." She awkwardly punched Kazuko's shoulder.

He nodded. "Suurreee you did."

"Oh just get together already." Keiko laughed.

Kazuko's blush returned as he glared at Keiko.

Keiko simply smirked.

Minako watched the two with curiosity. "They're acting weird." She whispered to Hibiki.

"Nevermind." Hibiki said and began to lead the group through the snow covered streets. "We only have so much time left."

* * *

><p>Reina hissed at the two as they finally returned. "What took you so long!"<p>

"None of your buisness." Kureji replied.

Reina shook her head. "We're a team, of course it's my business!"

"No, you're my cousin." Kureji replied.

Reina looked over at Amino who was trapped in one of her vines. "I will kill him, now, if you do not tell me!"

"Family issues~" Yua sang.

Reina's eyes locked on Yua. "Go burn!"

"Already have been there." Yua gasped.

Reina rolled her eyes. "Then burn again! Maybe it will knock some sense into you."

"Nah, it's only really hot."

Reina sighed and looked back at Kureji. "So, what took so long? I see you have a cut."

"Yah, that's what it is." Kureji smirked. "I went to see the opponents, and they didn't look as strong as you said they were... Oh, and Hibiki was with them! I haven't seen him in a long time, you know he's dating that girl right? Oh, so beautiful girl."

Yua turned to punched Kureji in the gut. "You're so mean."

Reina rolled her eyes again as she jumped down to their level. "Yes I am aware. And I'm still more beautiful than that pink-headed girl, alright!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, but I don't like cousins." Kureji shrugged.

Reina laughed. "Neither do I. However, that Kazuko boy who had been with them, I want."

"I'm sure you do." Kureji rolled his eyes. "I've already fetched me a good one." Kureji said and pulled Yua close to place his chin over top of her head.

"Oh yeah, I see the love between you two." Reina said sarcastically.

Kureji smiled and turned Yua's face to kiss her gently. "How about now?"

"It's an act." Reina shrugged.

"You know nothing about love." Kureji laughed.

Reina laughed aswell. "You're right, I don't!"

"All you know is the act as well," Yua replied. "But I know Kureji loves me, he only pretends."

Reina nodded. "That's my freak of a cousin for you."

"You're the freak, he's the knight."

Reina laughed. "Knight? Really?" She laughed even harder. "Yeah, okay! ... NOT!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hibiki led the rest of the group through the streets, keeping as silent as possible when villagers would pass. A few who knew Hibiki stopped him to talk, but they quickly moved on. Hibiki started to feel uneasy and decided to take the back roads around. There was a few times they were stopped due to suspicioucion, but they were able to make it away alive and good.

Finally they arrived to a big black building with two fountains in the front. It was the only building that had no snow on the front lawn, but it was filled with green grass. Hibiki smirked an walked forward onto the lawn, down the pathway leadnig to the house. As the rest followed, and they were all on the pathway, the entire village's snow suddenly disappeared and it was if it suddenly had turned summer.

"Awesome, I hate snow." Kazuko laughed.

"I kind of miss the snow." Satomi shrugged.

"Is that a good sign, or a bad one, Hibiki?" Yama asked.

"Well, I don't think they're relationship will started off with a hit." Hibiki shrugged.

Minako giggled.

Kazuko blushed as he caught on. "Would you guys stop already?"

"Actually, I would say it's a good thing since I too am not that fond of snow! But on a serious note, this is the building. Amino is in here." Hibiki stated.

Yama nodded. "And Reina too no doubt." His body tensed.

"Possibly." Hibiki shrugged.

"Don't attack, right, Hibiki?" Minako asked, grinning up at him.

"I said he doesn't attack the first time. Knowing him, as soon as he see's us, it'll be a full out battle." Hibiki murmured. "So be prepared for anything and don't let your guard down."

Minako looked down and frowned. "Th-Then, you guys should stay behind me. If I start fighting, I wont be able to tell enemy from ally."

"Or ally from love?" Hibiki frowned.

Minako clenched her jaw. "Unfortunately."

"I guess you haen't realized that all the other tmie you've slipped, you haven't really hurt me." Hibiki whispered and kissed the top of Minako's forehead.

Minako looked up at him. "I did the other night." She said, her voice hardly auidble.

"You may have hurt my flesh, but nothing more. I won't allow you to do anything else." Hibiki whispered.

Minako wrapped her arms around him. "I know. And that's why you're the only person I trust."

Hibiki smiled and led everyone into the building. They walked down the carpetted hallway an around the corner, opening a door that led down a set of stairs. "Welcome to the wonderful house of the Fernu clan." Hibiki said sarcastically.

Yama's eyes glanced around. "That's where we are?"

Hibiki nodded. "Wonderful isn't it? They're one of the wealthiest in this village."

Yama growled. '_So then she will be here..._'

"Yama?" Keiko whispered and grabbed his wrist.

He looked down at her and smiled gently. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Keiko asked with concern.

His eyes looked back ahead. "Yes. I am fine." He said, his voice darker than normal.

"No, you're not." Keiko said lamely.

Yama sighed, ignoring her comment.

"Yaaaaaamaaaaaaaa." Keiko whined.

"What?" He asked simply.

Keiko frowned. "Hasn't your parents ever taught you that communication is key?"

Yama laughed. "No parents, remember?"

"When we were- oh just tell me what's wrong!" Keiko said.

"If Reina shows up, I'm killing her, for what she did to you." He answered, not looking at Keiko as his voice darkened again.

"Hehe. Okay!" Keiko said with a big grin.

Yama looked down and raised an eyebrow at Keiko. "Why are you grinning like that at me?"

"'Cause you care!" She smiled and laughed.

Yama wrapped his arm around Keiko's waist, pulling her to his side. "I've always cared."

"But you're actually showing it." She laughed.

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll do it more, if it makes you frown at me less." He laughed.

"Please, do." Keiko sighed.

Hibiki led the way down to the basement and motioned around. "The wonderful basement where all us kids battled it out each and everyday." Hibiki laughed quietly.

Minako laughed. "What fun."

"At least I know the Fernu's and their abilities. Now that other girl, Yua, I have never met her. I have no clue what her clan is. Although, you can't judge her abilities only because of the way she dresses. She may look like a joker, but she could be extremely strong; I don't know."

"What an interesting way of putting it." Reina's voice echoed.

Yama tensed and pushed Keiko behind him protectively.

"Come on, Reina. We're not even close to him yet. Couldn't you just let us at least be near him before you attack? I'm feeling really lazy." Hibiki sighed.

Reina appreared on top of a vine. "That is where I, Reina, prove the brilliant Hibiki, wrong." Slowly another vine came forward and Amino was being binded, with another smaller vine covering his mouth.

"Thank you." Hibiki smiled. "Hokage-sama will be thrilled that this took a lot less time."

Reina laughed. "She would be, if you were actually able to return alive."

"I didn't know that we were going to return dead." Hibiki cocked his head.

Reina's eyes narrowed. "Smartass." She murmured.

"You know, I get that a lot." Hibiki laughed.

Reina nodded. "Not shocking." She sighed. "So, this battle gonna start or what? Kureji, Yua?" Her head turned to look behind her.

No answer. Meanwhile, Kureji and Yua hide behind the corner, snickering quietly while trying to make Reina look like a fool.

Reina rolled her eyes. "Idiots! I know you're there!"

Yua placed her finger over her lips as the both of them tried not to laugh.

Reina pouted. "I hate my family..."

"Seems like your plan backfired." Yama hissed.

Reina's eyes drifted to him. "Possibly, or possibly not."

"Stop going in circles." Minako mumbled.

"You should kill her, Yama." Keiko egged.

Yama nodded. "I agree."

"Kill me? That cannot be done." Reina smirked.

"Why not?" Yama growled up at her.

Reina laughed in an eerie way. "'Cause you're weak."

"I'd be fighting alongside him." Keiko stepped out from behind Yama. "And if you dare touch him, I'll kill you!"

Reina laughed. "If you fought with him, I'd just hurt you so he panicks. It's simple really."

"Yeah, okay! If you think that. I doubt you could at any time defeat me!" Keiko scoffed.

Reina smiled. "Wanna really test that against me?"

Yama stepped in front of Keiko. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Easy." She hissed.

Before Yama could process what was happening, Reina lifted a vine and covered it in spikes. She thrusted her hand forward in Yama's direction, the vine following her actions, stabbed his chest. The vine retracted and Yama fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Heh, see, easy." Reina laughed.

Keiko narrowed her eyes and ran towards Reina, pulling her kunai from her pouch.

Kazuko's eyes widened. "Keiko, no! You can't use Taijutsu!"

Reina smirked as she thrusted her hand forwards again, this time toward Keiko.

Keiko dodged and swung herself up on the vine, running along the vine towards Reina. "Die!" She yelled, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'd rather not!" Reina yelled.

She jumped up an over Keiko, landing behind her. A vine grew from her hand and wrapped around Keiko.

"You're from the Nanami clan- last survior acually, aren't you?" She laughed.

"Yes, I supose I won the challenge." Keiko smirked.

Reina laughed. "I have no more need for Amino."

Amino was suddenly dropped to the ground, coughing as he tried to breathe again. Reina narrowed her eyes on Keiko, while yelling, "Kureji, Yua, we're takign this girl now. She is valuable, trust me. Uncle will want her."

"You're not going anywhere with Keiko!" Kazuko screamed.

Reina laughed. "I disagree."

"And as do I!" Keiko said and struggled against the vine.

Minako shook her head below. "Give her back, Reina!"

Reina laughed. "The monster is caring for someone as immature as Keiko? Funny."

Yama, who had appeared dead, slowly sat up. His eyes looked around to take in what he had missed and widened when he saw Keiko. "N-No!" He gasped.

"Y-Yama!" Keiko coughed.

Reina laughed. "See yeah!" She called, retreating from the area.

"No, Keiko!" Kazuko yelled.

Minako grabbed his shoulder. "Stop, you wont catch her."

Hibiki placed his hand on Minako's shoulder. "And neither can you."

Minako shook her head. "I'm the fastest, you know I can." She told Hibiki, realeasing Kazuko's shoulder.

"I know that. But it isn't safe to go alone and none of us could catch up." Hibiki replied.

Minako lowered her head. "We need to go after her."

Kazuko walked over to Satomi who was looking after Amino. "He needs to get back to the village."

Yama coughed a bit as he pulled himself to his feet. "Satomi, Kazuko... go with Amino back to the village... w-we need to go after Keiko, please Hibiki, Minako." He begged weakly, gripping his bleeding chest.

"Yama-sensai, you're too hurt to go with them to retrieve her!" Kazuko fought.

"Kazuko and Satomi wouldn't know how to get back to the villages' exit." Hibiki murmured. "And you need to heal first."

"Can't you show them out?" Yama asked weakly.

Minako sniffed the air. "Reina took off in the direction we came. Doesn't that mean we'd need to go that way anyway?"

"Partly, depends exactly where she's headed," Hibiki stated.

"Reina wore a rock village headband, doesn't that mean that she would go there?" Kazuko asked.

"If that's where she's headed." Hibiki stated once again.

"I'm not going to let Reina get away with Keiko!" Yama yelled, as loudly as he could, almost falling over.

Minako ran to catch him. "Calm down, Yama." She whispered awkwardly.

"I need to heal Yama quickly before we head to the villages' exit. By the time we reach the exit, he should be alright from being healed." Hibiki said and moved Minako away before pulling Yama's clothes away from the wound to heal it.

Yama winced as he felt the wound slowly close. Kazuko and Satomi helped Amino to his feet and walked over to the others. Minako watched closely at Hibiki before looking around.

"How are you Amino?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm fine." He responded. "I'm sorry you lost a team member because of me."

"No, don't be. We'll get her back safe and sound." Hibiki said matter-of-factly.

Amino nodded. "If you can save me in this confusing village, I'm sure you can get her back."

"We will, we have to." Yama stated sternly.

Hibiki nodded firmly. "We will. Reina won't get away with this."

Kazuko lowered his head as he clenched his fists.

Minako frowned at the two men. She didn't really know what it was like to lose someone, but she figured if she lost Hibiki, she would be devistated. She walked over to him and grabbed his sleeve tightly.

"Hm?" Hibiki turned to look at Minako.

Minako just shook her head and gave a weak smile.

Once Hibiki had finished healing Yama's wound they began to head out of the village undetected. Once they passed through the two tall tree's that they first entered through, the snowy darkness turned into the regular forest. "Kazuko and Satomi, you head back to the village with Amino. You three _should_ be safe. The rest of us are going to head to retrieve Keiko. Report to the Hokage immediately once you get back to Konoha."

Kazuko nodded. "Bring her back, Yama."

Yama nodded. "I will, don't worry."

"Just get Amino back as fast as you can." Hibiki murmured.

Kazuko nodded. He grabbed Satomi's hand and gestured for Amino to follow as they ran off.

Satomi blushed lightly, picking up her speed so that Kazuko wasn't dragging her along.

"So I guess we will start to head towards the Rock village."

Minako nodded nervously. "This isn't going to end well... I can feel it." She murmured.

"We'll get Keiko back safe and sound." Hibiki said with determination. "I refuse to let Reina do anything to Keiko."

Yama nodded. "Can we please just go now?"

* * *

><p>"You're going to pay for this!" Keiko's muffled voice came from behind the vine covering her mouth.<p>

"That's what they all say." Reina said with a sigh. "I wont pay for anything."

"Can I please speak without this thing covering me?" Keiko asked annoyed.

Reina flicked her wrist and the vine moved from her mouth. "If you become too annoying, it's going back on."

"What are you going to do to me?" Keiko asked.

"Not sure. First I have to run home. Then make the annoying trip backwards to just before the leaf village to my Uncle's hideout. He is the one who will decide your fate. Also, I still have to find my stupid cousin and his bi-polar girlfriend." She sighed.

"So you're going to leave me here?" Keiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Is that what you got from that? No. You're coming with me the whole time, but if needed, I will harm you."

"Yeah...okay." Keiko scoffed.

Reina laughed. "Now shh, you're starting to give me a headache."

"Alright, who cares?" Keiko laughed. "SO WHAT?" She screamed.

Reina flicked her wrist and a vine moved around Keiko's mouth, tighter than before. "Quiet."

Keiko bit into the vine and glared at Reina.

"To the Rock village we go." Reina smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Minako ran up ahead of the others. She sniffed the air and searched the ground before calling back, "On that vine, they are at least half a day ahead of us, but they are definatly going to the Rock village." She bent down and put her finger in a small drop of blood, moving it between her fingers. "This blood is Keiko's, but it's not much. Possibly a small cut from a spike or something."

Yama clenched his fists as he lowered his head. "I will kill Reina." He hissed.

Minako stopped and waited for the two to catch up with her. "Keiko is alright, Yama." She stated.

Yama nodded weakly. "For now."

Minako frowned, she wasn't much of one to make people feel better.

"Good job, Minako." Hibiki said.

Minako smiled up at Hibiki as a small blush crossed her cheeks.

"We should start to head that way." Hibiki murmured.

* * *

><p>"This is your house?" Keiko asked with a blank look, her voice to muffled by the vine.<p>

"My secondary home, yes. My real one is back in the Fountain Village." Reina explained dully.

"I knew I should have completely destroyed the house!" Keiko sighed.

Reina laughed. "Yeah, okay."

"But I can destory this one as well." Keiko shrugged.

"Stuck in those vines? I doubt it." She sighed.

Reina made her way through her home, leaving Keiko tied up. She gathered some ninja tools and then went to a room closing a door and talking to someone.

Keiko glared at the door and tried to slip her hand into her pouch, and starting to slice through the thick vine. "Doubt it my butt!" Keiko muttered under her muffled breath. Eventually, she was able to cut through the vine and she stood up, stretching and rubbing her jaw. '_I may not be the best at taijutsu, but I can kick some butt with genjutsu!_' Keiko kneeled down and preformed a few handseals as she closed her eyes.

Reina stepped out of the room and laughed. "Did you not realise that my vines sucked your chakra? This is the weakest genjutsu I've ever felt."

Keiko snarled and broke the jutsu. "Whatever." Keiko said before charging the window and busting through it, not thinking about where specifically to head to, she just began to run ahead.

Reina let out a breath as she jumped out of the window and jumped onto a vine, chasing after her. "You can't outrun me!"

Keiko quickly turned and jumped into a crevice in the rock cliff, moving deeper into the rock incision to hide herself. A smaller vine slithered after her, latching onto her ankle.

"Oh, stop!" Keiko muttered and tried kicking the vine away, reaching down to slice the vine with her kunai. The vine broke and returned back the way it came.

"Hey." a voice came from behind Keiko. When she turned, Keiko squinted into the darkness to see Yua with her arms crossed. "Come on." Yua stuck her sword out and forced Keiko slowly out of the rock cut. "Reina, you're pathetic."

Reina hissed. "I tried! It's hard on my own!"

"Yeah, right." Yua rolled her eyes.

Reina sighed. "Kureji here too?"

"I don't keep track of that idiot." Yua scoffed.

"But I am here. And Yua is officially binded to me so she knows exactly where I am at all times every part of the day no matter what has happened and I can make her feel anything I wish her to feel." Kureji grinned.

"Keep dreaming." Yua rolled her eyes.

"You know it's true..."

"That you don't make sense, yes." Yua laughed.

Reina rolled her eyes. "You guys coming with me to take this girl to Nagato?" She asked. "Some of those from earlier have been trying to follow me. If I hang around too long, they will catch me again." Reina said as she flicked her wrist in Keiko's direction, vines binding her once again.

"I don't want to ride your vines." Yua stated.

"Then don't. Ride Kureji's." Reina growled.

"She hates our kekkei genkai; creeps her out." Kureji explained.

Reina shrugged. "Not my problem, she could always run after us."

"I'm not leaving her behind." Kureji stated. "She gives me too much attention."

"Oh yes, you'd wilt away without her damn attention." Reina rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you gonna do? We need to get moving, now. My flowers spotted Minako, Hibki and that blonde guy just a few mintues ago. It wont take long for them to get here."

"I would wilt. She's my love." Kureji pulled Yua closely and kissed her forehead. "She's my little rose."

Yua sighed and looked away, her blush hidden by the hair sheilding her face. "Idiot."

"And who cares if they catch up? You really think they'll escape alive?" Kureji asked.

Reina shook her head. "Of course not. That blonde can't take another hit. And Minako will become reckles if we can take care of Hibiki."

"Then what does it matter if we get to Nagato sooner or later?"

Reina shook her head. "This girl annoys me greatly. I want to hand her over to Uncle, as soon as possible."

"Fine you win!" Kureji quickly swept Yua up over his shoulder and as his vine began to take him towards their uncle.

"Hey! Slow down!" Reina hissed as her vine went after them and Keiko trapped following.

* * *

><p>As it began to get dark, the three had no option but to stop. Minako found a small cave to sleep in, as always Minako took guard while Hibiki took his hour of sleep and Yama took a full nights rest. Minako's eyes drifted toward Hibiki, his hour of sleep was almost up, she knew he'd be up any minute.<p>

Minako rested her head against the cave wall and shivered. The night was cooler than she was used to, living in Suna it was always hot, even at night. She carefully wrapped her arms around herself as she opened her eyes again, looking up at the stars.

Hibiki had woken up silently and moved over to Minako without her knowing, startling her as he wrapped his arms around he torso. "You're cold." Hibiki stated.

Minako nodded, cuddling close to Hibiki. "I'm not used to such cold areas."

"Here." Hibiki slipped his shoulder cloth up and over his head and wrapped it around her. "Warmer?"

Minako blushed deeply as she briefly stared at Hibiki's bare chest. "Y-Yes... thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"No problem." Hibiki muttered.

Minako opened her eyes again and looked over at Yama who was sleeping peacefully. "I-I kinda feel bad for him." She whispered, more to herself.

"This will spike their relationship so long as Keiko isn't killed."Hibiki sighed.

Minako looked up at Hibki. "What did you do that time when Hotaka had taken me? Did you fear the worst?" She asked innocently.

"I was powerless against him, Minako. I couldn't help but fear a lot. I had hoped for the rest of the team to get you back, but unfortunately, I couldn't do anything."

Minako entwined her fingers through Hibiki's as she stared at their hands. "Would you chase after me if I were ever taken again, like Yama is chasing after Keiko?" She murmured.

"Of course." Hibiki replied and frowned.

Minako leaned her head back against Hibiki's chest. "I dunno what I'd do i-if something happened to you." She whispered.

"Nothing will happen." Hibiki sounded confident.

"Last time you sounded so confident.. I-I hurt you." She said, a hint of sorrow in her voice as she frowned.

"Don't worry about that, Minako." Hibiki turned Minako's face to look at him. "You did nothing more, that's the only thing I would allow you to do to me."

Minako nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I believe you."

"Good." Hibiki mumbled and closed his eyes.

Minako kept her eyes on the sky. She felt tired but refused to sleep, after the conversation she had just had, she refused to let a nightmare make it worse. She shivered, not because of the cold, but in fear as she tightened her grip on Hibiki's hand.

Hibiki smiled softly as he brought her hand closer to his face and kissed the back of her hand. "Do not fear, Minako."

Minako bit her lip and nodded.

"I can imagine how Yama is feeling at the moment." Hibiki sighed and rested his cheek against her hand.

Minako looked over at Yama and frowned. "Yes. I'm surprised he can even sleep."

"He's been through a lot. His energy is gone."

Minako turned in Hibiki's arms and wrapped her's around his torso, taking in a deep breath before releasing it, her eyes closing. "I-I'm going to try and sleep... okay?" She asked with a yawn.

"Alright, I'll be right here when you wake." Hibiki said and gentley rested his arms around her body.

"Thank you." She murmured as sleep took her.

**-Minako's Dream-**

"Y-Yama..." Keiko weakly spoke and smiled at Yama.

Yama sighed with relief and pressed his lips hard against hers. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Yama spoke.

Minako and Hibiki quickly charged at Kureji and before he could do anything, Hibiki knocked Kureji off his feet while Minako lunged at Kureji and shoved a kunai deep in Kureji's neck.

Yua screeched angrily, charging Minako with her sword pointed towards the female. Just before Yua was about to shove the sword through Minako's chest, Hibiki quickly moved in front of Minako. The sword sliced easily through Hibiki and plunged slightly into Minako's flesh.

Hibiki's eyes widened in fear as he slowly looked at Minako's shocked face. Weakly, with his last bit of energy, Hibiki reached out and placed his hand around the sword. A green light lit up his hand as he healed the wound while pushed the sword out of her flesh. "Minako... I love you." Hibiki smiled weakly.

"N-No!" Minako screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

**-Minako's Dream End-**

Minako thrashed in her sleep, unable to control herself as she felt tears fall down her face. "N-No!"

"What?" Hibiki was startled at her sudden thrashing. He held her tightly as he tried to wake Minako. "Minako?"

Minako's eyes opened and she threw her arms around Hibiki's neck. "Y-You're alive... you're alive..." She mumbled, as tears continued falling down her face, her body trembling.

Hibiki chuckled slightly." Of course I am." Hibiki hugged Minako tightly while he petted her hair softly.

Minako pressed her lips to his, trying to calm herself. When she pulled back she took in a deep breath before lowering her head on his shoulder. "I-I... I can't do this mission... we need to go back." She whispered weakly.

"Yama will refuse." Hibiki stated.

"Then he will go alone. H-Hibiki... I- just trust me, you-we can't go!" She told him, her nails digging into her own arm.

"What did you dream about?" Hibiki asked.

Minako looked up at Hibiki, her eyes watering again just thinking about it. "Th-that girl Kureji is with... k-killed you..."

"Don't think about it, Minako. I can't imagine being in Yama's position, we can't just abandon him. We'll just be more careful."

Minako shook her head. "H-Hibiki... you don't understand!" She sobbed. "It was too real to ignore... it's the most realistic dream I've ever had!" She cried.

"Yama can't do it alone, Minako. Put yourself in Keiko's position."

Minako pulled herself from Hibiki's arms. "I feel bad for him, and I don't want to make him do it alone, b-but Hibiki, i-if that r-really happens... I-I..." She shook her head as she placed her hands over her eyes, crying softly.

Hibiki held her closely, his hand on the back of her head.

"I just... can't lose you." She sobbed into his chest.

"You won't." Hibiki whispered.

Minako looked up at him and frowned. She knew he wouldn't understand.

* * *

><p>Reina sighed as she threw Keiko to the ground. "Would you shut up already? Dammit! If I didn't have to take you to my Uncle I would have killed you already!"<p>

"Then do it." Keiko shrugged.

"I just said I can't!" Reina hissed.

"Pathetic." Keiko shook her head and laughed. "Just pathetic."

Reina walked up and wrapped her hands around Keiko's neck, lifting her from the ground. "What's pathetic, is the fact that you got captured by me so easily!"

"So what?" Keiko choked. "Sometimes I think I'd rather have the exhilerating adventure of being with the bad guys, but you guys are just a pathetic bunch."

Reina's eyes narrowed as she whipped Keiko into the wall. She looked over at her partners. "Please tell me I can hurt her... badly."

"You have to report to Nagato, not us." Kureji shrugged.

Reina smirked as she looked back at Keiko. "A few cuts shouldn't get me in trouble, besides, Nagato loves me." Reina stepped forward to Keiko, a kunai tightly in her hand. "Of course, hurting a girl isn't as hot as hurting a guy."

"You're disgusting and pathetic!" Keiko spat as she attempted to kick Reina back weakly.

Reina laughed as she bent down and casually pulled the kunai across Keiko's face, her eyes windening in delight as the blood began to appear.

"That's it?" Keiko hid her wince.

"Course not." Reina laughed. She reached out and rested her hand on Keiko's knee, suddenly pushing her hand down, a loud snap echoing in the room.

Keiko bit her lip and tears sprang to her eyes. '_I've had worse in an illusion! I've had worse in an illusion!_' Keiko breathed deeply as she gasped for air. "T-that's it?" She spat. "Do...better!"

Reina laughed as she stood back up. "Don't tempt me."

"I...just...did." Keiko laughed, as she held her knee gently.

Reina kicked Keiko across the face before walking out and locking the door, calling back, "We stopped for the night, enjoy yourself in here, and I have vines sucking your chakra so you can't leave."

"You're a pathetic shinobi!" Keiko called after.

* * *

><p>Yama sat up straight and rubbed his temples.<em> 'I-I thought I heard Keiko scream.'<em> He frowned, he missed her and was worrying so much.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Hibiki asked.

Yama nodded weakly. "It's still dark out - Minako sleeps?" He asked, noticing Minako curled up against Hibiki.

"Not exactly in the best way, but she does. She had a bad dream, and woke up momentarily."

Yama looked nervously at her. "What about?"

"Me." Hibiki replied.

Yama looked at Hibiki strangely. "I'm guessing it was bad?"

Hibiki nodded. "It may happen, and it may not happen, but I'm not about to abandon you to retrieve Keiko, and Minako was very upset."

Yama nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to come with me, b-but I wasn't going to leave Keiko."

"I know, and that's alright. Since I was a child, my parents had taught me, especially my father, that no matter the situation, you never abandon a teammate."

Yama smiled at Hibiki. Minako stirred in Hibiki's arms. "You have almost lost Minako before, haven't you?" He asked. "That's why you're helping me."

Hibiki nodded. "At the hands of my own master. I couldn't do anything about it either. I felt useless."

Yama sighed. "That's how I feel now for Keiko."

"That's why I'm not about to leave. I love Minako to death and if anything were to happen to her, I'd die."

Minako laughed. "I heard that you know." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

Yama smiled at the pair.

Hibiki chuckled lightly and kissed her softly. "It's the truth. I really am sorry, Minako, but I can't not help."

Minako nodded and curled up closer to him, looking over at Yama. "I understand. I'm sorry, Yama. I'm just worried, I do want to help."

Yama nodded. "I understand, but I thank you, Minako."

She smiled and nodded looking up at Hibiki again. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that before." She giggled.

Hibiki blushed lightly. "I'm glad you could hear it then?"

Minako nodded. "Me too." She pulled back from Hibiki and stood up. "I'll be back." She told them heading toward the mouth of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Hibiki asked and stood up to follow Minako. "You can't just be worried about me, go off somewhere and not expect me to worry back."

Minako turned to face him. "My mother was born in the rock village and later moved to Suna. When she died she was buried under a tree she loved as a girl, it's not far from here, I promise I will be fine." She assured him, trying to hide how upset thinking of her mother made her.

"We're coming." Hibiki announced, looking to Yama for confirmation.

Yama nodded, pulling himself to his feet.

Minako shook her head. "I-I don't need you two to follow me." She whispered.

"I don't care, I love you too much to let you go anywhere without me in our circumstances." Hibiki smiled.

Minako blushed. "F-Fine but... ignore... how I will act." She told him, leaving the cave.

Hibiki nodded as him and Yama began to follow behind.

* * *

><p>"I'm thirsty!" Keiko sreamed at the top of her lungs.<p>

Reina stepped into the room and looked down at Keiko with a dull expression. "Really?"

"No, I just thought I'd scream that I'm thirsty for absolutely no reason at all."

"Good, then I can go." Reina said, turning to leave.

"You can die of thirst, you know. Your body will dehydrate."

Reina didn't reply as she stepped out and closed the door. Moments later she returned and bent down in front of Keiko, handing her a glass of water.

"I've decided I'd rather die then go to your pathetic uncle." Keiko smirked.

"You get no option." Reina sighed.

"Who says?"

"My orders. My uncle wanted a valuable shinobi, and you fit."

"No I don't. I'm pathetic myself. No one likes me, I'm worthless. I'm even worthless to Yama-san, whom I love dearly but don't deserve. I'd rather die then to face him knowing I failed as a girlfriend." Keiko diverted her eyes from Reina's.

Reina frowned at Keiko. "Look, you may think you're useless as a person, but by clan traits, you are far from pathetic."

"No, trust me. I'm useless, even as a shinobi. I can never do anything right, I never paid attention in school - but somehow I managed to pass - and I don't know much about my own clan."

"That's where my uncle comes in. He can help you know your abilites and learn how to master them."

"I'd rather die."

"That's not for me to decide." Reina said, standing up.

"But it is for me to decide."

"No, you wish it was."

"No, I know it is." Keiko glared at Reina. "Besides, I'm going to die before I get to him."

"Why you say that?" Reina asked.

"'Cause I'm not going to take that drink."

Reina shrugged. "Not my problem."

"It will be." Keiko stuck her tongue out.

Reina kicked Keiko in the gut. "That guy you're with is so hot, how can he stand someone so childish?"

"I already said I was worthless to him."

"Clearly." Reina said, walking out again and locking the door.

Keiko narrowed her eyes. '_I'm not going alive!'_ Keiko reached into her pouch and took a kunai out, pushing it into her stomach. She let out a sharp gasp as she pushed it deeper. '_I love you...Yama. I'm sorry..._'

Reina had planted a flower near Keiko, which acted like a camera. A vine suddenly ripped the kunai from Keiko's hand, and another vine stole her pouch.

"It's too late!" Keiko said weakly and she fell to her side. "I'll just die of blood loss." Keiko looked down at the ground where blood started to drip profusely from the wound.

Reina stepped inside and bent down in front of Keiko. Her hand glew a green ora as the wound slowly healed. "Where do you think Hibiki learned how to heal?"

Keiko glared before moving to shove her fingers deep inside her wound, pulling a sharp gasp from her lips. The further she pushed her hand the harder she started to scream. "I refuse to go alive!" She screamed weakly.

Reina stood and sighed. "All you're doing is causing yourself to suffer."

"As I said, I'm going to die whether you like it or not."


	11. Chapter 11

Minako silently led Hibiki and Yama though a small trail, just outside the Rock village. She inhaled the beautiful mid-summer air, enjoying the moonlight on her face. When they reached a small clearing, Minako stopped. She took in a shaky breath as she looked at the tree with a grave beneath it. She gave a weary look at Hibiki, reaching for his hand.

Hibiki reached out to take hers, walking up with her to the grave. Minako let go of Hibiki as she fell to her knees. She looked at the headstone, it clearly read:

Jina Uma.

Beloved mother to Minako Uma and loving wife to Izumu Uma.

Minako lowered her head, trying to keep from crying. '_This, is him, mother. This is Hibiki. He is the one who has saved me from father._' A small tear slipped down her cheek.

Hibiki stepped back to give Minako space, standing beside Yama with a concerned look.

"So, this was her mother?" Yama whispered carefully to Hibiki.

Hibiki nodded. "She died while giving birth to Minako, leaving her alone with her father." Hibiki whispered quietly.

Yama frowned, loosing your parents at a young age is bad, but to not even meet one and get beaten the rest of your life by the other, he couldn't imagine.

Minako slowly stood up, her hand resting on the top of the grave before walking over and hugging Hibiki, her body shivering from the cold air.

Hibiki wrapped his arms around Minako and rubbed her back.

"She is happy. Happy that I found you." Minako mumbled into Hibiki's chest.

"I'm glad." Hibiki murmured and kissed the top of her head.

Yama stood awkardly, feeling bad for Minako, but also thinking about Keiko.

* * *

><p>Keiko got to the point where her body had become so numb she couldn't feel her fingers pushing into her wound. The pain was too much, and her conscienciousness went.<p>

Yua and Kureji stepped into the room shortly after Keiko passed out.

"About time." Reina mumbled.

"And what is Nagato going to say about this?" Yua asked.

Reina shrugged. "She's not dead, so, nothing I hope." Reina walked over to Keiko and sealed her wound to prevent anymore blood from leaving her body.

"She better not die." Kureji spoke.

Reina nodded. "Let's just go. The sun is rising."

Yua and Kureji nodded in agreement. Reina used her vines to grab Keiko as the four of them left the building.

* * *

><p>Minako looked up at the raising sun. "Time to go and retrieve Keiko." She said, taking one last look at her mothers grave before turning down the main road to the Rock village.<p>

Hibiki nodded and the two men followed Minako. Minako sniffed the air carefully as they got closer to the village. Her eyes widned and her body trembled. She smelt nothing but Keiko's blood. "N-No...it can't be..." She whispered.

"What?" Hibiki asked.

"Ke-Keiko's blood... I smell a lot of it." She whispered.

Yama's eyes widned as he grabbed Minako's shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "Are you serious?"

Minako nodded solemly.

Yama shook his head. "I refuse to believe she is dead!"

"I never said she was, I just smell her blood, and it's getting closer. They are coming to us." Minako stated.

"We should hide." Hibiki muttered and directed them all behind a boulder.

Yama and Minako hid with Hibiki behind a boulder. Yama tensed as the four came into view. Keiko was passed out and her body laying lifeless in a vine Reina was controlling. Minako rested her hand on Yama's shoulder.

"Not yet," She whispered quietly.

He took in a deep breath, trying to control himself.

"Why can't Uncle come to us? It's so annoying having to go so far." Reina complained.

"Well, you know what they say...the Fernu clan's member tends to switch roles, now Reina is the whiney one." Yua laughed.

Reina hissed at Yua. "You know nothing of me! Only my stupid cousin!"

"Ones a Fernu, the others a Fernu." Yua rolled her eyes.

Reina sighed. "Whatever."

Yama's anger rised as he tried to control himself, it was causing him to be reckless. Minako pushed him back, she knew it wasn't safe to attack yet.

Hibiki peaked out to analyze the four; they needed to rescue Keiko, and fast.

Reina paused as she looked over. "We're not alone." She told Kureji and Yua.

Minako's eyes widened, they had been caught. Yama jumped from behind the boulder, glaring at Reina as Minako and Hibiki left the rock to join his side.

"Hibiki." Reina hissed.

"Why call just my name?" Hibiki asked and looked to Kureji. "She can be very annoying sometimes."

"Given." Kureji nodded in agreement. "Especially when you enter her room...it's like a huge explosion goes off as you enter and she just goes crazy!"

"No kidding." Hibiki chuckled. "Runs throughout the entire family...the craziness I mean."

"Sometimes she goes overboard." Kureji sighed.

"She? She goes overboard?" Yua turned and laughed at Kureji.

"Alright, I admit that I too sometimes go overboard..."

"Anywho!" Hibiki interrupted. "She's annoying, bottom line. Now can we have Keiko back?"

Reina shook her head. "Of course not. Nagato needs a ninja of some sort, and right now, Keiko is the only one I want him to have."

"So it _is_ only about you?" Yua confirmed.

Reina rolled her eyes. "_We_ want Keiko. There, happy?"

"Why?" Hibiki asked. "What do you want her for?"

Reina looked back at Hibiki and frowned. "Someone of your intellegence should know what clan Keiko is from, and also that she is the only one left alive of that clan, shouldn't you be able to guess why?"

"I do know about the Nanami clan, more than you'd ever know. And I realize she's the only one left. As to why you want her, that could be anything!" Hibiki blankly stared at Reina.

"He's got a point." Yua stated matter-of-factly. "I mean, all you did to that guy who was the last of his clan was seduce him an kill him..."

Reina rolled her eyes once more. "I don't want Keiko for myself. Nagato wants Keiko for her clan traits. He wants to learn about it and try and harness it."

"And make Nanami babies." Kureji muttered under his breath.

Yama shook his head. "Just give her back, now!"

Reina laughed. "Touchy boy, aren't you?"

Yama growled at her. "Give her back now, or else I will kill you!"

"Aren't you going to anyway?" Reina laughed. "I'll warn you now to be careful of how you come at me. Keiko's leg is broken and she has lost a lot of blood."

"And how is Nagato going to react to her broken condition?" Hibiki asked blankly. "I don't think he'd be too pleased."

"Nagato loves me, I can get away with it, besides I'm sure he can wait until she has healed." Reina laughed.

"A few weeks from now...yeah, okay. 'Cause he's just that patient." Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well, he's going to have to be! 'C-Cause, she was annoying me! I had to hurt her!"

Yama shook his head in disgust. Reina smiled down at Yama. "Come at me boy... I _dare_ you!"

Yama tensed and pulled a kunai from his pouch. Minako quickly grabbed his shoulder. "D-Don't!"

Yama shook off Minako. "Don't stop me!" He yelled before charging toward Reina.

Minako shot a panicked look toward Hibiki, trying to decide if she should stop him or not.

"We'll take care of the others. Make sure they can't stop Yama and Reina's fight. If Yama is on the losing side, we'll step in..." Hibiki said while analyzing Kureji and Yua.

"This is really annoying..." Kureji stated bluntly.

"Indeed." Yua agreed.

"Let's just take him out." Kureji sighed. "I hate when missions drag on."

Yua nodded in agreement and began to charge at Yama who was charging Reina. Just before they could attack Yama, Minako and Hibiki jumped in to distract Yua and Kureji.

Minako narrowed her eyes as she formed several hand seals. "Wind style: Wind cutter!"

A gust of wind flew toward Kureji. Kureji narrowed his eyes and quickly ducked down beneath a boulder. To his surprise the boulde broke in half to reveal his hiding form. "Alright, I'll admit I underestimated you." Kureji laughed and stood up. "But, you're still weak against me."

Minako bit her lip as she flicked her wrist in Kureji's direction, the mini tornado closing in on him.

In the last second before the tornado hit Kureji, he used his special ability and switched places with Minako. Minako's eyes widened as she gasped at the sharp pain that struck her. She quickly pulled her hands together and broke the jutsu before falling to her knees, narrowing her eyes at Kureji once again, ignoring the blood pouring from her wounds.

Kureji smirked before motioning her towards himself. Minako weakly felt her body moving to a standing position, she gasped realizing it was the same trick he had used before. Kureji pulled a sharp kunai from his pouch and sighed. "This is going to be easier than I-" Hibiki had cut Kureji off by slamming into his side.

"Yua!" Kureji shouted in anger as he jumped to his feet.

Hibiki rolled over and rose as well.

"Sorry!" Yua apologized quickly. "I had to do something, he was about to kill me!"

"Weakling!" Kureji muttered.

"Oh shut up!" Yua screamed as she threw her sword at Hibiki who quickly dodged the sharp blade.

While Kureji was yelling at Yua, Minako quickly jumped to her feet and ran toward him, forming hand seals before slamming them into his chest. Kureji gasped in pain as he was thrown backwards. Acting quickly, he used a vine emerging from the ground to catch him and put him back on his feet. He knelt down as blood spilled from his mouth. '_I haven't felt like this since that night I overdid it with alcohol._' Kureji coughed more blood up before looking at Minako. "That hurt, you know."

Minako nodded weakly. "I-I know that..." She smirked.

Reina smirked as Yama continously tried to hit her. Yama quickly bent down on one knee and formed hand seals. Reina, being unaware of what Yama was doing, laughed.

"Do you not have any chakra?" She smirked.

Yama ignored her as he watched the shadow slowly climb up her body. Reina watched his eyes and looked down at her feet, gasping. "N-No! Not a Nara!"

Yama smirked. "Time to die."

The shadow slowly consumed Reina until she looked like a black figure. A blood curdling scream echoed the area before Yama put presser to his hands and released the jutsu. Reina's body fell lifeless to the ground as blood soaked around her. The vines slowly retratced and moved back to the ground. Yama jumped up and caught Keiko before she hit the ground. He landed gracefully before shaking her slightly.

"Ke-Keiko?" He whispered, pushing back tears.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how the others are doing..." Satomi pursed her lip as she walked along the winding path with Kazuko and Amino.<p>

Kazuko clenched his fists as he kept his head lowered. "I hope Keiko is alright."

"They'll rescue her..." Satomi smiled gently and ruffled Kazuko's hair.

Kazuko looked over at Satomi and gave a weak smile. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm sure you're right." He agreed.

"We just have to focus on getting Amino back safely to the village, right Amino?" Satomi laughed.

Amino nodded. "Yes. Once we return we will talk to Lady Tsunade."

"Heh... it'll be interesting to see her reaction." Satomi rolled her eyes awkwardly.

Kazuko shook his head. "No, it wont. Tsunade wont be happy with the circumstances."

"I was being sarcastic." Satomi muttered quietly.

Kazuko nodded. "Right... sorry.."

"No, it's fine." Satomi lightly punched Kazuko's arm.

He smiled at her. "You're cute." He laughed, puching her back playfully.

Satomi's eyes widened momentarily and she looked away. Clearing her throat and then asking Amino, "So, they didn't hurt you while they held you captive, right?"

"Ah, you already asked that." Amino said awkwardly.

Satomi laughed awkwardly and scratched her head. "Sorry..." She whispered and began to pick up the pace.

Kazuko easily kept up with her. "What's up?"

Satomi breathed in deeply before turning to stand in front of Kazuko, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"You." Satomi laughed.

He raised a brow at her. "What are you talking about?"

Satomi looked at his blank look and giggled. "You're cute." She laughed and turned to begin to walk again.

Kazuko laughed before catching up with her again, realizing Amino was ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Y-Yama..." Keiko weakly spoke and smiled up at Yama.<p>

Yama sighed with relief and pressed his lips hard against hers. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Yama said.

Minako and Hibiki quickly charged at Kureji and before he could do anything, Hibiki knocked Kureji off his feet while Minako lunged at Kureji and shoved a kunai deep in Kureji's neck.

Yua screeched angrily, charging Minako with her sword pointed towards the female. Just before Yua was about to shove the sword through Minako's chest, Hibiki quickly moved in front of Minako. The sword sliced easily through Hibiki and plunged slightly into Minako's flesh.

Hibiki's eyes widened in fear as he slowly looked at Minako's shocked face. Weakly, with his last bit of energy, Hibiki reached out and placed his hand around where the sword had plunged into her flesh. A green light lit up his hand as he healed the wound while pushed the sword out of her flesh. "Minako... I l-love you." Hibiki smiled weakly.

"N-No!" Minako screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hm..." Yua slowly pulled the sword out of Hibiki's chest and stepped back. "I meant to kill you, not him. Oh well...works either way."

Minako caught Hibiki as he fell to the ground. She collapsed along with him, crying hard. "H-Hibiki!" She screamed, resting her head on him.

Yama heard Minako's screaming and looked over. "Oh no." He whispered.

Hibiki weakly lifted his head and placed his hands on Minako's cheeks, lifting her face to his. "Minako..." He whispered quietly before placing his lips against hers.

Minako shook her head and pulled back. "Y-You can't s-say bye! You're not going to l-leave me, dammit!" She screamed, her tears falling on his face.

"I'm sorry, I failed..." Hibiki coughed and blood flowed from the corners of his mouth. "You..." He winced as he placed his hand on his wound. "Maybe..."

"Pathetic... It's what you deserve, though. You killed my lover, now I kill yours." Yua grimaced as she glared at Minako.

Minako shook her angrily. She stumbled to her feet and charged at Yua, screaming. "Screw you!" She shouted, throwing at punched at Yua's face, sending her back several feet. Minako lifted her head, her mind far from stable as she charged again, not even giving Yua a chance to stand before she grabbed Yua's sword she had dropped and sliced it downwards.

"Then join him!" She screamed as blood splattered across her skin. She shook her head as she continuously swung the sword at Yua's body, chopping her into little bits. Finally, Minako dropped the sword and fell to her knees. She weakly crawled over to Hibiki and rested her head on his chest, crying again.

"I-I'm s-so sorry..." She whispered, her hands tightening on his shirt.

Hibiki remained still, his eyes remaining shut. Minako shook her head, she couldn't lose him, she refused to!

"H-Hibiki... p-please... come back to me..." She cried, shaking him slightly.

"Y-Yama..." Keiko weakly gripped Yama's jacket. "W-we need to find a medical ninja fast."

Yama nodded. "I-I know, but there are none in the area, or at least quick enough to get to. Hibiki was our medical ninja."

"What are w-we going to do then?" Keiko slurred.

Yama shrugged, hugging Keiko closer. "I-I have no idea..."

Minako lifted her head to look back at Hibiki. She shook her head before looking over at Yama and Keiko.

"I-Is she ... alright?" Minako asked, her voice rough.

Yama shook his head. "Not really. She needs medical attention, now."

Minako nodded in understanding. Slowly she pulled herself to her feet, taking Hibiki's bag and walking over to Keiko. "Here Y-Yama... Hibiki kept medical crap i-in there..." She murmured.

Yama nodded and took the bag, rumaging through it and pulling out bandages. He pulled the bottom of her shirt, made of fishnet up so that he could wrap the banage around her middle, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. Next, he bandaged her leg and braced it with twigs that were near-by. "He really only had stuff that would aid him with his ability." Yama murmured, still looking through his bag for something else. "That'll have to do until we can get her to a doctor."

Minako sniffled as she looked down at Yama. "A-Alright..."

"T-thank you, Yama... And you too, Minako." Keiko whispered as her eyelids closed heavily.

Minako felt more tears fall down her face. "Y-Yeah, Keiko."

Yama slowly stood up with Keiko in his arms. "Wh-what about him is he-?"

Minako nodded slowly. "I-I'm p-pretty sure..." She choked on a sob.

A groan left Hibiki's body as he rolled onto his side and threw up a huge amount of blood.

Minako's eyes widned as she ran to his side, almost wondering if she was imagining it. Glancing back at Yama and his expression, she knew she wasn't.

"H-Hibiki?" She asked, choking on another sob.

Hibiki let out a blood curdling scream as he gripped the wound where the sword had been, his breathing came in sharp gasps. Minako reached out and touched Hibiki's shoulder, unsure what she could do. The touch on his shoulder shot pain through his body and he quickly jumped back, letting out another horrific scream. The chakra shot through his body, repairing as fast as it could possibly with the amount of energy he had left. His whole body felt as if it were on fire, and tears flowed freely from his eyes. Minako sat on her knees, confused and helpless. She didn't like seeing him in pain, but even more, she was trying to figure out if it was a good sign or a bad one. She wrapped her arms around herself as tears continued to fall down her face.

Hibiki rolled over onto his stomach and struggled to his hands and knees as more blood flowed from his mouth. "W-water..." He choked out the best he could.

Minako stumbled to her feet and ran over to his bag that she left by Yama and grabbed the bottle of water, quickly rushing back to Hibiki, taking off the cap and putting it to his lips. Hibiki tried his best to drink the water without choking on it. Sip by sip, he let the water slide down his throat. After taking the drink, Hibiki quickly pulled his cloth and shirt off while examining the wound, glowing green as the chakra healed his body.

Yama stepped over with Keiko in his arms. His eyes were wide. "Wh-what the hell?"

Minako gasped at the sight, stumbling back slightly and ove beside Yama.

Hibiki leaned over onto his hands and knees again and he placed his hand over his wound. He barred his teeth as his eyes showed pure pain. He let out a gasp of air as he lowered his head. A few moments later he kneeled back and laughed painfully. "I-I told...you...that you...won't lose me...too...easily." Hibiki smirked and let out a choked laugh.

Minako fell to her knees in shock. She stared at him as her tears dried on her face. "Y-You mean... th-this is real?" She whispered, her voice still rough from screaming.

"This pain wouldn't kill if it was fake." Hibiki stated and winced as he lightly poked where the wound had healed. It still stung badly, and his body still felt on fire, but the worst damage had been healed.

Minako hesitated before throwing herself at Hibiki, tears streaming down her cheeks once again. "You idiot!" She screamed. "I told you this would happen!" She cried.

Hibiki's face reddened as pain shot through his entire body. He wanted to yell and scream, but he held it in and tried his hardest to comfort Minako. "I-It's, alright." He breathed, tensing at her body against his sore one.

Minako felt him tense and jumped back. "S-Sorry..." She murmured, lowering her head.

Hibiki pulled a painful smile as he crawled closer to her and kissed her without touching her. "Do you believe me now...when I say I refuse to die, and I won't for you." Hibiki asked quietly while looking deep into her eyes.

Minako smiled through her tears as she looked at him. "Y-Yes." She whispered.

"Good." Hibiki breathed before sitting back on his knees and then struggling to stand. "I will heal Keiko, but my body's under stress due to the emergency of my own body dying. I will heal her as soon as I regain all my energy." Hibiki said to Yama.

Yama nodded. "Just as long as I don't lose her." He whispered, looking down at her in his arms.

"Her body's in rough shape, but I wil be able to heal her before she dies, you don't have to worry about that." Hibiki explained.

Yama nodded. Minako sat awkwardly on the ground, still trying to take in the last few mintues.

"We should try and start to head back to the village. Take Keiko and Minako and start to head that way, I just need to do one last thing."

Minako stood up and shook her head at Hibiki. "You're not sending me away when you're like that!"

"Please, Minako. I'll be fine." Hibiki murmured.

Minako pouted. "F-Fine..."

As Yama, with Keiko in his arms, and Minako walking beside him began to head down the path, Hibiki made his way back over to the three dead bodies. He turned back to make sure the others didn't stop or turn around before turning back to the dead ones. Reina's body had been crushed, and she laid lifelessly with wide eyes looking back at Hibiki.

"You got what you deserved." Hibiki muttered before walking past her body. Kureji and Yua laid closer together, but still several feet apart. Kureji had a kunai sticking out of his throat, his mouth wide open and eyes semi opened. Hibiki stepped closer to exaimine Kureji more, finding the kunai had struck his jugular vein. "So close." Hibiki shook his head before moving to Yua. Her body lay in pieces in the small area. A few limbs were space a few feet from her body with her sword laying two feet from her head. "You're an interesting one..." Hibiki laughed. "And thank you for the gift." Hibiki reached over and picked up her sword to examine it. The edges were deathly sharp, able to cut through anything.

Hibiki stood back up and began to walk, as fast as he could in his condition, to catch up to the others. Minako looked back and gave a small smile when she spotted Hibiki. Minako looked back ahead as she sighed.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" She whispered to Hibiki.

"Why hadn't you listened to me?" Hibiki replied.

Minako shrugged, choking on a sob again. "I didn't think you could die and come back like that..."

Hibiki began to laugh, but stopped as it hurt him. "I hadn't died, but I was close. That's why I took the Fernu clans ability to heal, it's one of the most powerful healing abilities. They can heal any kind of wound, and it's an automatic thing to heal their own bodies. When I had been wounded, the moment this sword struck me, my chakra began to kick into emergency mode to heal me."

Minako nodded. "W-Well, thank you... for not dying, I mean."

"You should thank the Fernu clan." Hibiki said ironically.

Minako giggled lightly. She reached out to take Hibiki's hand before she pulled back, frowning.

"What?" Hibiki asked, concerned.

"I don't want to hurt you." She whispered.

"Stop it, you're not going to." Hibiki said blankly.

Minako nodded. "Okay..." She whispered, cautiously taking Hibiki's hand in her blood soaked one.


	12. Chapter 12

The walk back to Konaha felt longer than it actually was. When Hibiki had regained enough chakra, he healed Keiko enough to keep her alive until thy reached the village. Minako was uneasy the whole way back. She still thought she may be imagining that Hibiki was alive rather than dead. The horrible scence kept re-playing inside her head. When they reached the village, Satomi and Kazuko waited for them. Kazuko quickly ran to Keiko but Minako stepped in his way.

"Sh-she needs medical attention, she's out right now."

Kazuko nodded weakly in understanding before meeting glances with Minako, she instantly felt uncomfortable. "Wh-what?" She mumbled.

"I was wrong about you." He stated quietly.

Minako raised an eye brow at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Kazuko reached his hand out toward Minako, hesitating for a moment before letting it rest on her shoulder, her body instantly tensing.

"I forgive you about Sho." He told her with a small smile.

Minako shuddered and stepped back from Kazuko. "Th-thank you... Kazuko. But I will never forgive myself for it." She whispered, lowering her head.

Kazuko stepped forward but stopped himself. He lowered his head and sighed. Yama approtched him with a smile. "Good job this mission, both of you." He said, looking over at Satomi too as he shifted Keiko in his arms.

Kazuko nodded. "Thanks. And thank you for bringing Keiko home."

Yama nodded. "I wasn't coming back without her."

Minako moved to a rock, still uneasy. She held her face in her hands, blocking out those around her. Her throat still hurt from screaming and her eyes felt heavy from crying. She was still covered in Yua's and Hibiki's blood, not counting her own cuts that were stinging like crazy, however, she tried to pretend she couldn't feel the pain.

"Minako?" Hibiki slowly approached Minako.

Slowly she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Yeah?" She asked, her voice hardly a whisper.

"Do you feel better knowing that he holds no grudge against you any more?" Hibiki smiled gently as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

Minako nodded. "Slightly... b-but..." she lowered her head, a pained look crossing her features. "I can't forgive myself.. yet."

"It's one extra step of forgiveness, it's not just someone forgiving you but you forgiving yourself. It may take time, but I know you can overcome this." Hibiki pulled Minako into his arms and sighed.

Minako winced lightly at some of her cuts, it finally ocurring to her how bad some of them were.

"You need medical attention." Hibiki murmured but still held Minako closely, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Minako shook her head. "I-I'm fine.. really..." She told him.

"You're not fine, Minako. Stop being so stubborn. I can see the pain on your face, and your body is tense." Hibiki sighed and shut his eyes. "And if you say you're earnestly fine, I will drag you to the hospital. I would heal you myself, but with my own condition, my body hasn't fully healed just yet."

Minako shuddered at the reminder. "I-I wouldn't want you to heal me anyway... b-besides... you should be in the hospital... not me... my own jutsu created these..." She whispered, trying to slip from his arms without making it obvious.

Hibiki tightened his arms around Minako as he kissed her head. "I don't care who made them, they need to be healed."

She sighed in irritation. "H-Hibiki..." She lowered her head on his shoulder. "I-I'm not imagining this... right? Y-You are here... and not dead...?" She tightened her grip on his shirt as she squeezed her eyes shut, worrying that he would say what she didn't want to hear.

Hibiki kept quiet. His hand travelled from the middle of her back to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. "What do you think?" Hibiki's voice sounded sorrowful.

Minako slowly lifted her head, searching his eyes before she could feel tears falling down her cheeks. She choked on a sob as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. "Hibiki..." She cried, hugging him close.

Hibiki began to laugh gently. "You thought I wasn't real?" He sighed as he began to walk off in the direction of the hospital, his arms still around her and making her walk backwards. "I think you do need to see a certified doctor."

Minako pouted up at him. "I don't want to!" She mumbled, looking away from him with her head still against his chest. It was times like this she hated being so short.

"Too bad." He whispered.

"Are you going to take Keiko to the hospital as well?" Satomi asked Yama.

Yama nodded. "Yeah." He hurried after Hibiki and Minako. Kazuko grabbed Satomi's hand and dragged her along after them.

"I guess I'm coming along?" Satomi laughed.

Kazuko nodded. "Of course!" He grinned at her over his shoulder.

"But I'm not hurt!" Satomi frowned.

Kazuko laughed as he slowed down, not letting go of her hand. "Are you not interested on if everyone is okay?"

"Nevermind." Satomi rolled her eyes and laughed.

When they entered the hospital, Tsunade was there, her face was calm until she saw Keiko. "Oh my!" Quickly she motioned for Yama to put Keiko on the bed nearest her and quickly preformed her medical jutsu. As she was healing Keiko, she looked over at Hibiki who still had Minako locked in his arms.

"Are you two alright?" She asked with concern.

Hibiki's solemn expression turned to a grin. "This one here needs attention after Keiko. Her body has a lot of cuts, and her mind seems to be..." He glanced down as Minako for a second and then whispered. "...going, if you know what I mean."

Minako glared up at Hibiki, trying to pull herself for his arms, but ended up wincing in pain.

Tsunade raised a brow at the two. "Ah, I'm not sure I can help with that..."

"Ah, that's too bad." Hibiki frowned. "I wonder what I'll do with her then." He looked as if he were thinking.

Panic ran through Minako's eyes for a moment before relization hit her. "What am I worried about, your tricks never work with me." She smirked.

"What tricks?" Hibiki frowned innocently.

Minako laughed lightly. "Your mind barrier you tired using shortly after kissing me the first time."

Hibiki smiled softly before moving his lips to hers. "I don't think I'd ever do that again."

Minako kissed him back before smiling. Tsunade pulled her hands back.

"She is weak, however, knowing Keiko, she will be up shortly." Tsunade walked over to Minako and moved her hand, a green aura around it as she slowly healed her deep cuts, Minako winced as she held onto Hibiki.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I would heal her myself, but-"

Tsunade quickly interrupted Hibiki, "You're next."

"Uh... My body-"

"I know about the Fernu clan, and where you got your ability, but you're just overworking your body. Outside resources are better to use because it stresses your body out less and helps it heal faster."

"Alright." Hibiki sighed.

Minako stuck her tongue out at Hibiki, before letting out a small wince. "T-told you." She giggled.

Hibiki shrugged. "We still have a day here and a few days until we get back to Sunagakure, I'll get you back then."

Minako's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing important at the moment." Hibiki smiled smuggly.

Minako blushed. As soon as Tsunade dropped her hand, Minako smirked. "You're turn." She giggled.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much." Keiko said weakly to the group when they exitted the hospital.<p>

Yama smiled warmly as he wrapped his arm around Keiko.

Minako laughed. "For? We were just following your insane boyfriend here." She laughed as Yama started to blush.

"What?" Keiko laughed and looked at the blushing Yama.

Yama looked away, embaressed. "I ah... I just wanted you home safely..."

"You're too cute." Keiko laughed and playfully punched his arm. "But thanks." She quickly wrapped her arms around Yama's middle.

He laughed and hugged her back. Minako looked up at Hibiki. "Can we go back to the place we stayed at before?"

Yama overheard and nodded. "Yeah, you can. You guys can stay here until you want to go home."

Hibiki smiled and nodded at Yama. "If you need any more...advice... Better ask before we leave." Hibiki winked at Yama before taking Minako's hand and leading her back to their temporary apartment.

"Advice?" Keiko turned to look at Yama.

Yama shook his head. "Never you mind, Keiko." He chuckled lightly.

"Why?" She whined with a frowned, pulling at his sleeve.

He shook his head again. "Guy stuff, you forget it." He laughed again.

At the apartment, Minako flopped down onto the bed, taking in a deep breath. "I-I'm actually tired..." She said, more to herself.

"It was a very distressing mission." Hibiki nodded in agreement.

Minako sighed. "I never want to see that again..." She told him, shuddering at the memory still playing in her mind.

"I'll try to limit what you see." Hibiki shrugged.

Minako sat up and reached for Hibiki's hand, pulling him down onto the bed before wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes locked with his. "You really are alright though?" She asked him gently.

"Yes!" Hibiki sighed. "Tsunade helped to store a lot of the damage, so I'm even better now." He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

Minako smiled. "You wanna know one thing I will miss about the Leaf?"

"Hm?"

"No Yuudai." She giggled.

Hibiki chuckled. "Good point. You know what I'll miss?"

Minako shook her head. "No, what?"

"The familiarity, and the fact that you were able to enter into my life a little more." Hibiki murmured.

A light blush formed on Minako's cheeks as she closed her eyes. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Hibiki sighed. "You're wanting to sleep?"

Minako shrugged. "I do... but I can't take those dreams anymore... they keep getting worse and more and more like reality." she told him, a shiver traveling up her spine.

"Do you want to clear your mind?"

Minako nodded. "You have no idea..."

"You can come with me if you want, I was going to go to a certain place."

She titled her head slightly. "Where?"

"Nu-uh-uh! You'll have to wait and see!" Hibiki said and stood up quickly. "You might like it, and you might not. I find it a very good thinking place."

Minako laughed at Hibiki's sudden burst of energy. "Gee, act like that and I become curious."

"Hm?" Hibiki asked obliviously.

Minako shook her head as she jumped to her feet. "Just lead me there." She sighed with a small laugh.

Hibiki happily took her hand and embarked on the twenty minute journey. When they arrived at a beaten down old house with a field behind it. An oak tree stood old and gloomy in the front yard. "This is it." Hibiki stated.

Minako's eyes scanned the area. "W-Was this your old home?" She asked carefully.

Hibiki nodded, his eyes looking somberly ahead. "Dad built that swing for me." His hand lifted to point to a swing hanging from one of the oak's branches. "Although he thought it wa a waste of my time." He laughed quietly.

Minako studied Hibiki closely before looking back ahead. She didn't get why he seemed so happy on the way there but was now sad. She figured with the history, he wouldn't want to go anywhere near his old home.

"Moms garden was a lot more beautiful than." Hibiki turned to look at the bed full of weeds in front of the window beside the front door.

Minako looked up at Hibiki again, frowning. "Are you alright?"

Hibiki nodded. "I just miss them." He grabbed Minako's hand in his and smiled at her before leading her to the front door and opening it.

Minako walked along silently, looking around at the area; she had a slight feeling like she had been there before.

Hibiki motioned around to the room they were in. "This is the living room. My parents always had people over, they were loved by almost the entire village." He brought her down the hallway to there right, stopping at the first door on the left and opening it. "My parents room. It was always so dull, but they were hardly ever in it." He continued down and stopped at the door on their right. "My room." He smirked and pushed it open. Dust covered every inch. Blankets lay in disarray on his bed and toys were all over the floor. "Our house was left the way it was on that night. No one has mustered enough strength to come in and clean it. No one wants to buy it."

Minako looked up at Hibiki. "Do you wish to live here again?"

Hibiki shrugged before walking fully into the room. "It does hold a lot of memories. I definitely wouldn't want any one else living here." Hibiki shrugged. He let out a quiet sigh before moving to the bed and fixing the blankets. "I just wish I would've obeyed my mom more often."

Minako walked around the room, anazlying Hibiki's old belongings. Just looking around she could tell even back then he was an intellegent kid. She turned around to look at him again. "I'm sure she's proud of you, Hibiki." She whispered with a small smile.

Hibiki smiled back before leading Minako out of the room. He pointed down the hall, "The last door is just a spare bedroom. I hardly ever went down there as a kid." He led Minako back out to the living room and pulled her across the room. "Bathroom." He nodded his head to the door at the back of the room and stopped in front of the wall opening that led into the kitchen. He breathed in deeply. "The kitchen."

Minako tightened her grip on his hand. He stepped off the carpet and onto the tiled floor and sighed as he looked around at the mess created on that night. There was a small blood stain on the wall where the people who cleaned up the bodies and attempted to clean up the blood couldn't rub the blood out of the wallpaper.

Minako gasped, unable to stop herself. She looked up to Hibiki, she was beginning to think that he had, had a worse childhood than her.

"I've tried to clean up the mess, but I can't bring myself to do it." Hibiki let out a quick breath. He walked over to the tall cupboard and opened the door, staring at the spot on the shelf that had been cleared off for him to hide. "It's just so weird to think about. I had only come in for a glass of water, and mom was making supper. Mom heard something outside and looked out the window. We watched as dad was overpowered and then she just shoved me in this cupboard and told me to be silent." Hibiki sighed and closed the cupboard again. "But the past is the past, and I've done what I could."

Minako was unsure of what to say. She looked to the floor uncomfortably.

"There is a basement too, and an upstairs." Hibiki shrugged. "But I hardly ever go to either." Hibiki laughed gently and led Minako out of the kitchen. He sat down on the dusty couch and yawned. "I do miss it here, but at the same time, I don't."

Minako knelt in front of Hibiki and frowned at him. "What do you want to do then?" She asked him.

Hibiki shrugged. "What is there to do?"

Minako laughed. "I meant, do you want to live here again?"

Hibiki shrugged. "I don't know what it would be like."

Minako smiled gently. "If you ever want to, I won't say no."

Hibiki nodded and leaned forward to kiss Minako before hugging her. "I love you."

Minako blushed. "I-I love you too, but, why so sudden?" She laughed.

"Why not?"

Minako shrugged. "I dunno."

Hibiki laughed before kissing her again. "I do... you know."

She smiled again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him close. "So, I guess you haven't gotten annoyed of me yet?" She laughed breathlessly as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Of course not." He whispered and hugged her tightly. "Why would I?"

She laughed. "I dunno." She let out a sigh before lifting her head to look at Hibiki again. "So, now what?"

"Whatever you want." Hibiki shrugged and smirked. "What is on your mind?"

Minako thought for a moment. "Nothing... now." She giggled.

"What were you thinking about then?" Hibiki asked and laughed.

She laughed. "Nothing." She smirked.

Hibiki stared blankly at Minako before shaking his head. "Do you want to head back or stay?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Whenever you're ready to go."

"Well, I'm not moving until you say you want to go." Hibiki laughed and sat back, pulling Minako onto his lap.

Minako smiled, cuddling against him. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Minako couldn't help but to feel saddened as Hibiki and herself headed toward the gates of the Leaf Village. At the gates, Yama, Keiko, Satomi, and Kazuko, along with Tsunade waited for them. Kazuko approtched Minako with a smile.<p>

"It's almost too bad you're leaving... I wanted to see what it'd be like to fight you."

Minako laughed. "You'd die."

Kazuko shook his head. "I'm pretty strong."

She laughed. "I'll have to find out one day."

Yama walked up to the two with his hand in Keiko's. "I can't thank you two enough for all you've done."

"And we can't thank you all enough for allowing us to come on this mission. And you, Tsunade for you help." Hibiki said and bowed his head quickly to the Hokage.

Tsunade smiled warmly. "I was very impressed with your work. The Kazekage was right about you two; you are definatly the best team I have witnessed in a long time."

Minako found herself blushing at the compliment.

"Thank you." Hibiki murmured.

"Hey monster!" Keiko said obnoxiously.

Minako's head snapped in Keiko's direction. "What?" She asked, her voice only slightly harsh.

"I'll miss you!" Keiko smiled gently and laughed.

Minako's face softened as she smiled weakly. "Thank you Keiko. I'd still like to test your real power." She laughed.

"I'd kick your butt." Keiko shrugged.

Minako smirked. "With your cocky adittude, I'd like to see you try."

Satomi quickly stepped in between the two and wrapped her arms around Minako. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She said, hiding the tears.

Minako tensed for a moment before carefully wrapping her arms around Satomi. "Y-Yeah... you too, Satomi." Minako laughed lightly.

Satomi laughed and stepped back. "Have a VERY safe trip back! And I hope we'll be able to see each other again

Minako nodded. "I'm sure we will." She turned and grinned up at Hibiki. "Right?"

Hibiki chuckled deeply. "Yes, indeed." He smirked. "And it'll be a lot sooner than you guys think." Hibiki stated.

Minako narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Yama nodded. "Yes, what do you mean, Hibiki?"

"Minako and I have decided that we may move into my old house." Hibiki announced.

Tsunade smiled. "I'd be hounered to have you two in the village."

Minako looked up at Hibiki, her face of shock. "You mean, you decided, already?" She laughed.

Yama sighed but laughed. "I'll have to watch Keiko even closer than I do now if that's the case."

Hibiki laughed at Yama's comment and went on. "Well, I'm thinking we can try it out, and if I can't handle it, I'm sure Yuudai will take us back... But we really need to leave his building before I go insane."

Minako laughed, hugging Hibiki. "Yuudai will be mad that we're leaving him there alone." She giggled.

"Well, he has been a very good friend, and if he begs, I might let him move in as well... that is, if you wouldn't mind it either."

Minako laughed. "My same rules apply with him. As long as he doesn't come onto me, or make me mad, I'm okay with him." She smiled up at Hibiki.

"I'd hurt him first if he did." Hibiki laughed.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Get your butts going and come back with your stuff A.S.A.P!" Satomi ushered the two out of the village gates.

"I'll have leaf headbands for you when you return." Tsunade called after them with a smile.

Minako turned to look at the group before grabbing Hibiki's hand. As the two began to walk away she said, "Thank you, Hibiki." a small blush formed on her face as she looked at the ground.

"What for?" Hibiki laughed.

"You really did save me... if it wasn't for you... I dunno how I would be right now. Maybe possibly worse than before... o-or... maybe I'd be dead."

"Let's just not think about that." Hibiki laughed and pulled Minako closer. "And it's mutual. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be still stuff in Hotaka's head games."

Minako grinned. "I love you."

Hibiki laughed softly before reaching over and kissing Minako once more.

Minako blushed. "So, ready to break the news to Yuudai?"she giggled.

"It'll be fun." Hibiki smiled.


End file.
